Prince of Seduction
by xRainie
Summary: incomplete. never will be finished. anyone wanna finish it? message me.
1. Chapter 1

White flowers were blossoming everywhere and a cherry blossom tree stood behind them. She was looking down. He looked at the gorgeous girl standing in front of him. Flower petals fell all around them.

She smiled shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Neji…I…", she looked up into his beautiful white eyes, "I want you to know …you're the first guy I've ever liked."

Her shy smile turned into a beautiful grin.

"I like you," she said.

"I can't believe you said that…" Neji responded, his facial expression the same stoic look.

Sakura's smile faltered.

"Because I should have said it first," he continued, "I think… before you liked me, I already like you."

He gazed into her eyes, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Sakura, be my girlfriend."

Sakura smiled up at him and walked into his arms. Neji wrapped his arms around her and beamed. She rested her head against his chest.

'_I think I love him,' _Sakura thought.

* * *

"Pst…Sakura," Tenten whispered, "Sakura!"

In the middle of English class, Sakura was sitting at her desk, her head upon her cheek, grinning like crazy. Her mouth began to shape into a pucker…

* * *

Sakura was in Neji's arms. They leaned in to kiss…

* * *

A book hit her desk and Sakura sprung to life.

"Is this class too boring for you, Sakura?" Kurenai asked demandingly.

Sakura realized that she was daydreaming and looked down at her hands. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a half-up, half-down hairstyle and her silver, star-shaped earrings dangled an inch or two from her ears. Sakura brushed her bangs out of her face and turned to her left.

There was Hyuuga Neji, smiling at her. Happily, she shyly smiled back and turned back to her desk.

'_She's cute,'_ Neji thought. He grinned, flipped his pen and got back to work.

The bell rang and students began to file out of the classroom. Neji slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the class. Sakura poked her head through the doorway, smiling at his retreating figure. She jumped excitedly.

Tenten and Hinata rolled their eyes, still sitting inside the classroom, at Sakura who was pressed up against the doorway, still staring at her beloved crush. Tenten shook her head and shut her eyes.

* * *

The classroom was now empty and Sakura sat on top of one of the desks. Tenten and Hinata were the only ones left.

"Were you dreaming about him again?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked down.

Sighing, Tenten sat up on the desk next to Sakura.

"You're getting worse by the second, I swear." Tenten said.

"What were you doing in class?" Hinata said, finally piping up.

Tenten and Sakura glanced over at Hinata. Her cute blue beanie pushed her straightened blue hair gently in front of her eyes.

Tenten smirked, "It must've been…"

"I dreamed of…LOVE VICTORY!" Sakura shouted.

"Shhh!" Tenten and Hinata yelled, clapping their hand over Sakura's mouth.

* * *

"Can I really do this?" Sakura asked nervously.

Her two best friends glanced at each other and pushed her into the corner in front of the stairs.

Sakura's hands were shaking from anxiety and in her hands was a note.

Sakura looked at Tenten with a look that said, "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Absolutely. Okay, go for it!" Tenten mouthed back from a distance.

"Here he comes!" Hinata told Sakura.

Hyuuga Neji was heading towards the stairs with his iPod plugged in his ears.

"_I can't. Too nervous; heart's beating too fast; can't breathe!"_ Sakura thought, hyperventilating.

"_Maybe I shouldn't do this!"_ Sakura thought, turning away, _"No! I have to tell him my feelings."_

Sakura shut her eyes and flung the note out in front of her. Head bent, she said, "Neji Hyuuga! I like you, please go out with me!"

She opened her eyes, and turned her head only to see that Neji was walking up the stairs. He apparently missed her and didn't see her.

That's when she looked up in front of her…


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter:_

_Sakura shut her eyes and flung the note out in front of her. Head bent, she said, "Neji Hyuuga! I like you, please go out with me!"_

_She opened her eyes, and turned her head only to see that Neji was walking up the stairs. He apparently missed her and didn't see her._

_That's when she looked up in front of her…_

* * *

Standing in front of her was definitely not Hyuuga Neji. This guy towered a foot above her small height of five feet tall. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes, and was spiked in the back. His ebony black eyes danced with amusement. And on his face was a smirk that topped off the whole bad boy look.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She frantically dropped the note.

"I…I got the wrong person! You…this…" Sakura stuttered.

Thinking quickly, Tenten shouted, "Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura looked over at Tenten and quickly fled, not once looking back.

* * *

"_Heh. This shall definitely be interesting_,"Sasuke thought, _"Hm? What's this?"_

He picked up the note.

_To: Hyuuga Neji_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

Smirking to himself, he picked up the admirer letter and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sat in the coffee shop.

"Normally, people don't confess their attraction to the wrong person." Tenten said, looking slightly annoyed.

Sakura looked down at her hands.

"I was so nervous…I couldn't see clearly when I ran away." Sakura mumbled.

"Ugh…so…so…so stupid," Tenten commented.

"Besides, that guy is a freshman. Uchiha Sasuke is the name." Hinata spoke helpfully, while flipping through the college yearbook.

"I don't care who he is. He looked so arrogant." Sakura practically spat out.

"Sakura, I think you should know more about him," Tenten told her in a commanding tone.

She continued, "I heard he's the only son of our college president. With his dad's support, he comes up with strange ideas, like majoring in Practical Arts. He leads a group of guys, who take his freakish behavior as normal. I heard, when they were in high school, they'd always skip class and act like punks. Always cause trouble."

Sakura stared at Tenten with disbelief.

"Aside from school warnings, I heard they also got arrested. They were more like gangsters than students. Most absurd, clearly being a bad student, girls still chase him. On the internet, they nicknamed him Prince…" Tenten said, struggling to remember his nickname, "Prince…of…Seduction!"

An image of Uchiha Sasuke, smirking with all his arrogance and might appeared in Sakura's head. She banged her head against the table.

"Out of all people to screw up in front of, it had to be him!"

"It's not that bad. At least Neji doesn't hate you." Tenten said helpfully.

"Yeah, you'll find another chance to tell him you like him!" Hinata suggested.

Then, Sakura remembered the letter. Her head shot up.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Where's my letter!?"

"How should I know?"

"I lost it!!!!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Sakura walked hurriedly out into the rain with her umbrella.

"What should I do? I can't find it! If anyone finds it, they'll know because it had our names on it." Sakura mumbled to herself.

She turned around, "The wind could've blown it into the yard."

She ran to the yard and looked around.

A deep voice spoke out from behind her, "Hey, are you looking for something?"

Not looking up, Sakura responded, "Yeah."

"What is it? I'll help look."

"I'm looking for a…" Sakura turned her head and saw Hyuuga Neji right next to her, "…for a…"

She searched her mind frantically for some sort of excuse.

"For a…four-leaf clover!" Sakura finished.

"_What the hell? A four-leaf clover! That's so dumb. He must think I'm mental or something,"_ she thought to herself, mentally smacking her head for her stupidity.

"A four-leaf clover?" Neji looked confused.

Sakura nodded. Neji smiled.

"Hi. I'm Neji Hyuuga. We're in the same English class."

"Yeah. English class," Sakura said, nodding. She returned the smile.

Neji bent down and began to look for the four-leaf clover. They were searching on the ground when he turned to look at her.

He came closer to her.

"_Is he going to kiss me?"_ she thought.

He lifted his hand and brushed something off her shoulder.

"Don't be scared. You just had a bug on your shoulder." Neji said, smiling.

Sakura's bubble burst.

"Oh…right. Of course."

Neji looked around, "It's getting dark. You should go home soon."

He stood up and began to walk away.

Sakura got up and turned around.

"Neji!"

Neji turned around.

"My name is…" Sakura started.

"Haruno Sakura. I know."

Sakura grinned, "Bye-bye!"

He smiled at her, "See you around."

Sakura bounced with excitement, _"He knows my name!"_ she thought.

In the distance, Uchiha Sasuke leaned against his red motorcycle watching the scene that just occurred.

His eyes flared and his glare intensified.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter:_

_Sakura bounced with excitement, "He knows my name!" she thought. _

_In the distance, Uchiha Sasuke leaned against his red motorcycle watching the scene that just occurred._

_His eyes flared and his glare intensified._

* * *

Sakura skipped happily out of the rain.

"_He talked to me! He knows my name!" _Sakura thought.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey, Sakura! Did you find the letter?" Tenten responded from the other line.

Suddenly, a wave of remembrance hit Sakura.

"Crap! I didn't!"

"No?" Tenten asked, surprised.

Tenten quickly recovered from her shock, "I mean, don't worry! We can look for it tomorrow. Okay? Bye-bye!"

Tenten hung up.

"God, please blow the letter all the way to Argentina!" Sakura wished.

"It's okay, right? If I hadn't gone back, I wouldn't have talked to Neji!" she told herself.

She squealed from excitement and walked to the restaurant where her mom worked.

"Shizune!" Sakura cried out.

"Oh, Sakura, you're here." Shizune responded friendly.

"I'm here to meet my mom."

"Oh, your mom? She just went out making a delivery. A company around the corner. I told her she could go home afterwards."

"Alright, I'll go look for her. Thank you!" Sakura said, walking out to find her mom.

"Hey, Sakura! Your mom seems more distracted lately, so please be more aware of her." Shizune called after her.

"Okay. I got it. Bye-bye!" Sakura said, smiling.

As she walked out, Sakura wondered, _"Is my mom okay?"_

* * *

Miss Haruno walked silently down the sidewalk holding the delivery bags. Any bystander could see that she was distracted and almost in a trance.

* * *

"Mom?" Sakura cried out, "Mom! Where are you?"

Sakura ran down the streets, spinning in circles in search of her mom.

* * *

Mikoto Haruno continued walking. She looked up and sighed. She stepped down the stairs, and missed a step.

She screamed. The delivery bags flew up into the air and she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Sakura came running down to her mother, Mikoto.

"Sakura!"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, examining her mom's wrist.

"It hurts so much!"

They both shrieked and began to blow on the injury.

* * *

"It hurts! It hurts!" Mikoto shrieked, almost like a young child.

"Okay, okay. Almost done…alright. Finished!" Sakura said proudly as she finished putting ointment on the wound.

"Why aren't you more careful?" Sakura chastised her mother.

Ignoring the question, Mikoto responded, "Such a waste of chicken dinners…"

"Mom, is there something on your mind?" Sakura asked.

Miss Haruno looked down at her hands.

"No? Shizune says you've been distracted at work lately…" her daughter tested.

Mikoto shook her head.

Trying to think of an excuse, she looked up at Sakura and said, "I…"

But only was met by Sakura's motherly eye. Mikoto looked down again.

"Didn't we say we wouldn't keep secrets? Hm? Hm?" Sakura pestered, moving her head closer and closer to her mother.

After receiving only silence from her mother, Sakura said, "Lets go."

She dragged Mikoto up from the chair.

"Where?"

Sakura brought her mom up to the swings near their house.

She started to speak, "I remember when dad died, we were broke. We couldn't even afford my field trip. At that time, there was a theft incident, and all the kids blamed me. Even with no proof. They didn't believe me so they began to bully me. They tore up my homework and threw my backpack in the trash."

Sakura's mom cut in, "But you didn't tell me anything because you didn't want me to worry. Instead, you skipped school to come here. Even when I caught you, you still wouldn't tell me."

"Mom, I remember you told me…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura's mom held an umbrella over her young child as they sat on the swings._

"_Sakura, no matter what happens, I wish there would be no secrets between us." Mikoto told Sakura._

"_Mom, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." _

"_We only have each other. We both worry about each other, it's only natural, right? I want to be able to share your happiness, but your sadness also. So, no more secrets, okay?"_

"_No more secrets."_

_Sakura's mom nodded and smiled._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"From then on, whenever we had something we couldn't say, we'd come here." Sakura finished.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't do it on purpose."

"What's the matter? Tell me. We'll solve it together." Sakura said, supportively.

"I…" Mikoto started, "I've fallen in love with someone."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Some of the characters will be very out of character. Like Neji, sometimes he's really clueless and naïve. Some characters come in much later in the story, so please be patient. Mikoto is Sakura's mom. I know in the anime, Mikoto is Sasuke's mom, but in this story, it's different. And no, Sasuke isn't a stalker. Oh yeah, I don't think there will be much NaruHina in this story. It just doesn't work out. Sorry! Thank you!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't do it on purpose." _

"_What's the matter? Tell me. We'll solve it together." Sakura said, supportively._

"_I…" Mikoto started, "I've fallen in love with someone."_

* * *

"What'd you say?" Sakura's mouth dropped open, "Your secret is that you've fallen in love!"

"I lied to you and secretly went out with a man." Mikoto said, looking down.

"I never imagined you were dating!" Sakura chastised.

Mikoto gasped, "I'll never see him again!"

"He has a wife?!" Sakura exclaimed, "You're the home-wrecker who ruined their marriage?!"

"No, no! He's divorced!" Mikoto protested.

"Are you sure?! When did you meet? How long have you been together?!"

"When…when he came to our restaurant." Mikoto blushed, "It happened like this…"

* * *

_Mikoto was happily humming a melody to herself as she cleared the table. She spun around with her tray, and bumped into the man sitting at the next booth. Resulting from this accident, his head fell into his dish._

* * *

_Reminding herself not to make anymore accidents, Mikoto happily cleared up a table the next day. She noticed the wallet on the table._

_Mikoto ran up after the man and called, "Mister! You left your…"_

_She tugged on his shirt sleeve and it ripped. _

"_Your…wallet…"_

* * *

"_I'm so clumsy!" Mikoto scolded herself, mentally. In only two days, she managed to mess up in front of the same customer. Now, it was a new week and she would make a new start._

_She shut her eyes, prayed and began to walk to a customer with his order. Right as she held the tray out, the man got up. Consequentially, the tray banged his head, causing all the food to spill out…on top of him._

* * *

Mikoto blushed and chuckled to herself.

"What is it that I see it on your face?" Sakura exclaimed.

Mikoto immediately brushed off imaginary things off her face, "What? What is it?"

"Not since dad died…have I seen that expression on your face." Sakura said slowly.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto responded, looking down.

Sakura smiled, "You should have gotten yourself a good man before now!"

Mikoto looked up, "You mean that you're really not mad? You're not against it?"

"If he's as good as you say, why should I be angry? I'll back you up, 100"

Miss Haruno jumped up and shrieked with joy. She began to dance around and jump.

"Then…" Mikoto started.

"What now?"

"Can I go out tonight?"

"If I say no…" Sakura began.

Mikoto's eyes widened.

"…then wouldn't I be a bad daughter!?" Sakura shrieked.

Mikoto hugged Sakura as they both began to bounce with happiness.

"Enjoy your date. Dress sexy and seduce him! Okay?" Sakura said jokingly.

Her mom nodded her head fiercely. Sakura watched her mother run off to get ready for her date.

"_I hadn't realized mom was dating again. Not since dad died, have I seen her so happy." _

* * *

Mikoto bounced happily down the street, throwing her arms in the air. She was all dressed up and ready for tonight. Watching from the distance was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

At school the next morning, Sakura stood three feet back, a fighting expression on her face. Not too far in front of her was Sasuke, the devil she had heard so much about. Angrily, Sakura turned around.

"Did you lose something?" A taunting voice called out.

Sakura stopped moving as Sasuke held up a note.

"To Hyuuga Neji from Haruno Sakura." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura could almost feel the smirk on his face. She put on a forced smile and marched right up to him.

"That's my letter. Really, thanks." She said as she reached out for the note in front of her. At that moment, Sasuke held the letter high out of her reach.

"Why thank me? Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here so early just to return a letter. I order you…from this moment on…to be mine. Be my slave."

Confidently, Sakura met his eye.

"That's a lame joke. Return my letter. Now."

Sasuke smirked, "Return it? I don't think you…grasp the situation. If I were to make copies of this letter, a 1000 copies, for example, and drop them from the roof, what do you think would happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Note: For the members of Sasuke's gang, just picture them the way they look in Naruto, except in bad-boy clothes and ten times hotter. Haha, the gang likes to hit on pretty girls. Oh yeah, Tenten has her hair down in this fanfic. Sorry the last chapters were so short, I just wanted to get something out there.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_Why thank me? Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here so early just to return a letter. I order you…from this moment on…to be mine. Be my slave."_

_Confidently, Sakura met his eye._

"_That's a lame joke. Return my letter. Now." _

_Sasuke smirked, "Return it? I don't think you…grasp the situation. If I were to make copies of this letter, a 1000 copies, for example, and drop them from the roof, what do you think would happen?"_

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of the empty classroom. Facing her was Sasuke, smirking as usual and sitting on top of a desk. Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Zaku all surrounded her.

"Sasuke, who's the girl?" Zaku asked.

"Where'd you pick her up?" Naruto commented.

"Why's she trembling?" Kiba questioned.

"She is Sakura. Anything I ask, she will do." Sasuke said, answering all the questions.

"Anything? Cool." Naruto said suggestively, "Like what kind of things?"

Zaku slammed Naruto's mouth shut.

"Manners, Naruto." he said to his friend.

Turning to Sakura, Zaku said, "Ignore him. I'm Zaku, I won't harm you. I'm a nice guy, so…let me kiss you."

He leaned in towards Sakura.

"You perverts!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke pushed Zaku away and kicked away the rest of the gang. He pulled Sakura into him.

"Move aside! Don't you get it? She's mine exclusively. She listens to only me." Sasuke said.

Smirking, Sasuke brought his head around until it was only inches from Sakura's face.

"Right?" he said, "Obey…or I'll reveal the letter."

Her eyes widening in realization about what Sasuke could do, she quickly spurted out, "Yes, I'm your most loyal servant!"

Cursing at herself for giving in so easily, Sakura fell to her knees.

* * *

"His slave?! Is he crazy?!" Tenten shouted.

Tenten and Hinata leaned in to hug their friend.

"I think he's crazy too, but I'm so scared of him." Sakura spoke miserably.

"I heard those guys are ruthless because of him." Hinata said.

Sakura covered her ears and screamed, "I don't want to hear about it!"

Tenten grabbed Sakura's hands and brought them back down to their normal position off her ears.

"Stop with the denial. Continue!" Tenten demanded.

"I heard that in high school, whenever they targeted a girl, she'd constantly get harassed." Hinata continued.

"Why is it me this time?" Sakura began to hyperventilate.

"Because you're a coward! That's why you get bullied." Tenten groaned and banged her head on the table, "I'll get your letter back!"

"Tenten! You're such a good friend! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry about a thing! As long as I'm here, no one will use you!"

* * *

The trio walked down the stairs of their school.

"Tenten will take care of it for you." Hinata spoke out.

"How will you get it back?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do this. 'Uchiha Sasuke, you listen up.'" Tenten poked a finger at Sakura, performing her speech.

She continued, "'If you don't want to die a…."

Tenten turned around only to meet Sasuke face-to-face.

"an…ugly…death…" Tenten said stuttering.

"Then what?" Sasuke said smoothly.

"Don't assume everyone is afraid of you. Isn't that right?" Sakura said confidently.

"Uh…what I'm saying is that our Sakura becoming your slave is such an honor! Please take good care of her." Tenten said nervously, "Um…though she's very slow, she's also very cute! You have my guarantee. Take care of her!"

They pushed Sakura towards Sasuke. He grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't forget your role. Get back to work," he said, walking away with her.

In the distance, Tenten and Hinata began to talk.

"No wonder he's called the Prince of Seduction." Hinata squealed.

"I know. He's so cute!" Tenten said.

Being dragged by Sasuke, Sakura screamed, "You guys are traitors!!!!"

Tenten and Hinata screamed and ran away, afraid of their best friend's wrath of fury.

* * *

"Okay, everyone look at page 25, second line. I'll write it on the board and we'll discuss it later." Idate-sensei instructed the class.

Idate turned around, gesturing to Sakura.

"Miss, you're not in this class. Didn't I say there would be no sit-ins in my class? Sorry, please leave."

"Yes, sir! I'll leave right now!" Sakura said, jumping up.

Sasuke slammed his hand down on the desk. Zaku stood up and pushed Sakura back down onto her chair.

"Sensei, she's with me." Sasuke spoke commandingly.

"No exceptions, for anyone!"

Naruto stood up clapping, and pointed to the teacher.

"Sensei, you've got nerve." Naruto called out.

"We should give him another chance. Sensei, I, Uchiha Sasuke, brought her here to take notes." Sasuke said.

"Someone taking your notes? Does someone eat for you too?" Idate retorted, "Who are you again?"

The entire class chorused, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Standing up, Zaku called out, "Which makes him the principal's son, idiot. Uchiha Sasuke."

Realizing his mistake, the professor looked down as the gang smirked.

"_Idiots,"_ Sakura thought.

"Sorry professor. I'll leave immediately." Sakura said standing up again. She rushed to the front of the class. Right as she reached the door, she was stopped by a voice.

"Uhh…student. Please…return to your seat. Take good notes." Idate said.

Submissively, Sakura sat down.

Sasuke sat up properly and leaned over.

"It's useless. Because if I want to do something, no one can stop me." Sasuke said, smirking.

"You…what do you want?" Sakura said, her voice shaking.

"Nothing. It's just fun. I like to see girls get frustrated. Especially cute ones."

He gave her a devilish smile as she turned to him, clenched teeth and hatred in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallway, holding a mass of food in her hands. She remembered Sasuke's orders.

"_I'm hungry. Go get me some food. I want beer, stew, pizza, custard, fruit, and also…coke. And, anything else you want to buy." he finished his order, smirking. _

Sakura sighed, once again dropping the food for about the 700th time, literally.

"_Is my life over? How do I get rid of this devil?"_ she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was dragged by one of her braids and flung down on the stairs, food falling everywhere. She looked up and saw a girl with long black hair with blue highlights streaking down.

"What the…?" Sakura shrieked.

"Who the hell are you? Who allowed a cockroach like you to hang around Prince?" the mysterious girl called out, harshly.

"Who's Prince?" Sakura questioned, angrily getting the food together again.

"Uchiha. Prince of Seduction," the girl said.

Sakura began to laugh, "Prince?! What a joke! And calling me a cockroach, so rude."

Sakura gathered the food when a foot kicked the bag away.

"Shut up! Are you clueless?! Even if you want to be Prince's toy, you're not worthy! He'll tire of you soon. So I warn you, stay away from him."

Sakura got up, "What?! I've had enough! If it wasn't for that jerk not returning my letter, I wouldn't have to do this!"

"Letter?" the girl asked.

Neji spotted the girls and walked over.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" he asked questioningly.

The girl glared at Sakura and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked.

She sighed, "I'm fine." Sakura bent down and began to get her food, again.

"I heard from a classmate that a freshman ordered for you to run errands for him."

"It's not like that…" Sakura started, "There's another reason for it."

"Though I don't know the reason behind it, if you don't want to do it, you should say so," Neji gave her a small reassuring smile.

"_Is he worrying for me?"_ she thought.

She looked up and their eyes met.

* * *

"I've decided to tell him, so you can't blackmail me anymore." Sakura said, staring right at Sasuke.

"You're going to profess your love to the basketball captain?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly, "Sure you can do it?"

Hesitating, Sakura said, "Of course I can! So there's no use in blackmailing me anymore!"

Sasuke nodded.

"_I can't back down." _Sakura told herself.

Sasuke opened the box of food.

"Hey! Why are all of my custards broken?" he asked angrily, "You ruined my lunch."

"I don't care! I'll never let you order me around again!" Sakura shouted back. She walked off.

Zaku cut her off, "Sakura, you're awfully confident."

"Move!" Sakura pushed him aside, "Get out of my way!"

Sasuke turned his head and watched her storm off angrily. The mysterious black-haired girl who bullied Sakura earlier walked towards Sasuke's gang holding a bag of cookies. She smiled and headed towards Sasuke.

"Hi, Kin," Zaku said.

Ignoring him, Kin walked past Zaku.

"Prince, I brought some homemade cookies. Have some," Kin offered her cookies out.

Sasuke ignored Kin and continued eating his custards.

"You're eating those? They're all broken," Kin pointed out.

Directed towards Sasuke, Zaku asked, "Hey, why are you so pissed?"

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted angrily.

He stared angrily down at the food and threw it on the ground. He stormed off, Kin still holding her cookies.

Zaku walked up to Kin, "Sasuke's just in a bad mood."

* * *

"_Hope nothing goes wrong this time,"_ Sakura prayed, _"God, please let my confession be a 100 success!"_

She looked up and saw Neji's retreating figure.

"Neji!" she shouted.

He stopped walking. Sakura quickly ran up to him.

"Neji," she repeated. Neji turned to face her.

"_I'm so nervous. I've got to tell him!"_ she screamed mentally.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Actually…I…"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't understand you," Neji said.

"_Ahh! What am I doing?"_ she thought.

Finally, Sakura looked up and the words just came spilling out of her mouth.

"I've liked you for a long time!"

Her words echoed down the hallway and her heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: It might seem NejiSaku now, but please wait! Oh yeah, in this story the teens call adults "Auntie" or "Uncle" as a sign of respect. Younger kids call older people "Big Sister" or "Brother" kind of thing.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Finally, Sakura looked up and the words just came spilling out of her mouth._

"_I've liked you for a long time!" _

_Her words echoed down the hallway. _

* * *

He smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura, I like you too."

She smiled and looked down nervously. They both began to walk down the hallway when they noticed a crowd of people.

"Hey look everybody! The legendary couple comes down to class together!" a random person called out.

A passing girl called out, "Neji! You're so popular."

They walked up to the bulletin board.

"You're so lucky! You guys should go out," someone spoke out.

Sakura looked at the bulletin board and saw multiple copies of her love note to Neji posted up on the wall. There was the school newspaper posted with an article about both of them. On the front page was a picture of them individually with a big heart in the center. Murmurs went through the crowd about what a cute couple the two were and how lucky they were.

Sakura could feel her breath shorten and her hand clenched into a fist. She angrily tore down half of the papers and ran off.

"Sakura!" Neji called after her. Feeling he should finish what she started, Neji tore down the rest of the papers.

"Don't take them down!" A girl cried out.

Neji ignored them and tore down the posters, flyers, letters, and all.

* * *

Sakura ran through the street.

"_It's horrible. Why?! Why did you have to do this?"_ she thought, remembering his words: _"It's useless. Because if I want to do something, no one can stop me."_

"_I'll never forgive him! Never!"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Neji raced through the streets looking for Sakura.

"Sakura!" he cried out, "Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura ran past her two best friends.

Realizing that the blurry figure running away was their best friend Sakura, Tenten called out, "Sakura!"

Sakura ignored her friends and kept running.

Neji ran out.

"Tenten, Hinata, have you guys seen Sakura?"

"What happened?" Tenten turned and looked Neji straight in the eye.

* * *

Sakura slapped Sasuke right across the face, as his friends stood around them, dumbfounded and mouths hanging open.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why'd you expose my letter!? Did making fun of me make you happy? Did it make you proud? Truth is, it makes you sad and pitiful because…you've never truly liked anyone. So you have no regard for other people's feelings. People's emotions can't be easily manipulated," Sakura screamed angrily, and hurt.

"You came here…just to spout out that crap?" Sasuke said, his eyes flickered downward for a second, but unusually his voice seemed softer.

He smirked and brought his arms around her neck to pull her closer, "Listen up, when I want something. I get it. You need to accept that."

His lips were only centimeters away from hers. Angrily, Sakura pushed his hand off of her and threw the crumpled copies of the note to the ground. She pushed past the rest of the gang and walked out of the classroom. Sasuke sat on his desk, smirking but with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Slowly, he reached out and picked up the note, Sakura's words echoing in his mind as he stared out the window.

* * *

"What should we do?" Hinata asked worriedly, "It's so embarrassing and she gets so shy."

"We should find her first," Neji said.

"Then what?" Tenten asked.

"I want to comfort her," Neji responded.

"You won't make fun of her?" Tenten questioned.

"Of course not, I don't want her to get hurt."

Tenten reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Sakura's number. After a long time, Sakura finally answered the phone.

"Hello, Tenten," Sakura's miserable voice was heard over the line.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine."

"We're at the library. Meet us there."

"I can't right now…" Sakura said slowly.

"I don't care, come!" Tenten demanded, "Okay? Bye-bye!"

Sakura was about to protest when Tenten hung up.

Tenten smiled at Neji and walked up to him, "It's up to you now."

* * *

Sakura walked out to the school balcony. Sadly, she looked down when suddenly, a voice called out, "Sakura."

She turned around and met Neji's eyes. Slowly, he walked towards her. Standing at the stairs, her two best friends watched the scene, anxiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get involved in this," Sakura started, beginning to cry, "Or cause problems for you. I'm so embarrassed."

Neji pulled out a blue handkerchief, and raised it upwards.

"May I?" he asked, "That letter doesn't bother me. But when you cry, I don't know what to do."

Neji began to wipe her tears away. In the distance, Hinata grinned and a slow, forced smile came onto Tenten's face.

Neji continued speaking, "There are people in this world who will try to hurt you, but there are also people who get hurt because you're hurt."

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and Neji leaned in. When their lips almost touched, the school bell rang. Neji's eyes shot open and pulled back. They looked around awkwardly.

"Uh…I have to go to class," Neji took off, running down the stairs, when halfway down, he realized that something was wrong. He turned back, ran up to Sakura, and put the handkerchief in her hand. Once securing it, he smiled at Sakura and ran back down the stairs, full of energy and grinning like heck. Sakura slowly turned around and smiled, realizing what just happened.

"_I'm feeling more confident. From now on, I'll do anything to get rid of that devil. I won't let him mess up my life!" _Sakura thought.

* * *

Mikoto bounced as she walked over to the table where Sakura was sitting. She placed down two drinks.

"Mom, you're too much," Sakura said, "Last time, your boss told me you were depressed. Now you're as chipper as a bird. You should really have some consistency."

"I can't help myself! It's a turning point from black and white to brilliant colors!" Mikoto chirped.

"I understand. It's like eating the sweetest donut, having a propeller on my head and flying through the clouds and having someone holding my lips up with strings!" Sakura said, matching her mother's excitement, "I can't help but smile!"

"You got it! I didn't think he'd ask so soon!" Mikoto said.

"I didn't either!" Sakura exclaimed. Both, so happy, they didn't even realize what each other was saying.

"Please give me your blessing, I have a boyfriend!" Sakura shouted.

"Please give me your blessing, I'm getting married!" Mikoto shouted.

They both exclaimed their sentences at the exact same time. Suddenly, they both froze.

"What did you say?"

"What did you say?"

* * *

Sakura slammed her fist down at their dining table.

"Getting married?! That's a major life event!" Sakura lectured, "Besides, you haven't even been dating that long."

"I thought you were too young to date," her mother retorted.

Then Mikoto smiled, "Actually, it's okay. I was dating at your age…"

"Back to the subject!" Sakura interrupted.

"The mood was right and he proposed," Mikoto said, looking down.

"Him proposing shouldn't make your head go haywire!" Sakura chided, "I haven't even met him. You should at least let me get used to it!"

Mikoto grinned, "He's always wanted to meet you! He wanted to come today but something came up. In a few days, he'll come see you at school."

"He's weird. Why come to my school?" she said with distaste.

"Oh! My mistake! I forgot to tell you he's the school president!" Mikoto cried out.

"If he's not coming today, then why are we having a party?" Sakura questioned, her moms words not sinking in yet.

"I haven't even asked you who you were dating?! Huh?!" Mikoto chided back.

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Mikoto shrieked happily and ran off to get the door.

"School president? Something isn't right…" Sakura said, rubbing her head. That's when she remembered Tenten's words.

"_He's the only son of the school president…"_

"Mom! No!!!" Sakura ran to stop her mom from opening the door.

Right when she reached the door, Mikoto opened the front door.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. The son of the man I'm about to marry," Mikoto said happily, "You'll be step-siblings, so you should get along."

Sasuke looked up and smirked, "Nice to meet you, big sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: If you feel like hating Tenten or Sasuke or someone at this point in the story, I'm pretty sure you'll end up liking them later so please just keep reading. If you have any requests, or comments, please include them in your review and I will see if it's convenient for me to include into this story. Oh yeah, Sakura is older than Sasuke by one year. But…he's way taller. And yes, Sakura can be very overdramatic sometimes. And Mikoto is very innocent and childish. Wow, this is a long chapter.

_Last chapter:_

"_He's Uchiha Sasuke. The son of the man I'm about to marry," Mikoto said happily, "You'll be step-siblings, so you should get along." _

_Sasuke looked up and smirked, "Nice to meet you, big sister." _

* * *

"_If this is a nightmare, please let me wake up!"_ Sakura screamed mentally.

* * *

"Younger brother?" Tenten asked.

"What?" Hinata practically screamed.

"My life is over," Sakura mumbled.

Tenten bent down and sat next to Sakura on the school stairs.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tenten questioned, trying to grasp the situation.

Sakura looked up, "It happened last night. It was like this…"

* * *

"_When Sasuke heard I was going to marry his father, he was so happy. He's the one who suggested the party. Such a sweet child," Mikoto said happily as they sat down at the dinner table. _

"_Sweet?! It's a lie. Mom, how can you do this?" Sakura stood up and pointed to Sasuke, "Do you know what kind of person he is?! How bad he is?!" _

_Sasuke looked down, picked up his chopsticks and was about to grab some food when Sakura interrupted him._

"_Stop! Did we say you could eat?! You have no manners!" Sakura lectured. _

_Sakura stopped talking when she heard sniffling. She turned to her mother and saw her mom's red eyes. _

"_Mom!" Sakura looked at her mom._

"_You really can't accept anyone besides your father." Mikoto said as Sakura furiously shook her head, "When you said I could date, you just didn't want to disappoint me. You actually didn't want me to!" _

_Mikoto was on the verge of tears. _

"_It's not like that!" Sakura protested. _

"_You think I betrayed your dad! You didn't think I'd ever re-marry!" Mikoto wailed. _

"_Mom, calm down. It's not like that!" Sakura shook her head again. _

"_Auntie, please don't blame yourself. It's my fault that big sister hates me." Sasuke spoke out._

"_Sasuke, I'm so sorry! It's my fault to have you hurt like this!" Mikoto cried out. _

_Sasuke feigned a look of sadness, "I thought I could've had a complete home."_

"_I thought we could've had a complete home, too!" Mikoto agreed, obviously touched by Sasuke's words. _

_Mikoto grabbed her future-son's hand._

"_Sasuke, I really want to take care of you as my own son," she said._

_Sasuke smiled, "Auntie, your words make me so happy. I'm so touched. There's nothing else I wanted."_

_Sakura sat there, disgusted at Sasuke's brilliant acting and how gullible her mother was. _

_Her mom bowed down her head quickly and said, "Sorry, Sasuke! Even if Sakura doesn't agree, I may have to disappoint you and your father! Sorry, Sasuke!" _

_While Mikoto sobbed, head on the table, Sasuke looked over at Sakura. He smirked and raised his eyebrows and Sakura glared at him. _

* * *

After telling her friends the story, Sakura's head fell to her lap. She sighed.

"He's so evil! Guilting you into submission!" Tenten told her.

"But how could it be so coincidental?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"I think that devil knows evil spells. He wants to send me to hell." Sakura said miserably.

"Sakura, don't give up!" Tenten said encouragingly.

"Right! Don't you have an angel?" Hinata reminded her.

Tenten nodded and Hinata suddenly gestured to the stairs. Climbing up them, was Hyuuga Neji.

"_Neji looks so cute today!"_ Sakura thought, _"Turn your head. Look at me, please!"_

Then, as if her prayers had been answered, Neji stopped walking. He turned around, gave Sakura a dazzling smile, and continued walking.

"_Good thing I still have you in my crummy life,"_ Sakura thought happily.

* * *

Sakura was walking home, excitedly. Her day had been turned around by just one smile. Then, a red motorcycle turned and stopped in front of her.

Sasuke turned to look at her, "Big sister."

"What?" Sakura snapped back.

"Being my sister would be so bad? Actually, you don't have to be my sister. Tell your mom not to marry my dad, then we'd have no connection," he spoke confidently.

"I would never do that," she looked up at Sasuke.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Even if I hate you, I would never say anything," Sakura retorted.

Smirking, Sasuke replied, "I could come up with more creative ways to break you."

She ignored him, "I don't care."

"Why be so pitiful? People like me have no sympathy."

"I don't care. As long as my mom is happy…anything is worth it. Even putting up with Uchiha Sasuke."

The wind blew Sasuke's hair back as Sakura walked away, her head held up high.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallway, holding the handkerchief in her hands. She saw Neji, carrying about 20 textbooks in his hands, all neatly stacked up.

"Sakura."

"I washed your handkerchief. Thank you," she smiled and held it out.

Neji looked down at his books and replied, "You didn't need to return it so soon."

"Really, thank you."

"Well, I didn't do anything," he smiled.

Then, Sakura looked at the stack of books and realized how many he was carrying.

"Let me help you," she reached out to get some books and they all came tumbling to the floor. They both dropped down to the ground to gather the fallen objects.

"Sorry! I'll get them," Sakura said.

"It's okay, I can do it."

They both turned their heads, and found that their lips were barely apart. Sakura smiled and he leaned in closer. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Why do I have the feeling…something isn't quite right?" he asked cautiously.

"Is it like seeing a ghost in the cemetery kind of feeling?" she asked.

He nodded, and they could both practically hear ominous music in the background. They both slowly turned their heads in the same direction, and right next to them, crouching down just like they were, was Uchiha Sasuke, smirking as usual. Sakura jumped up.

"Hey! Your class is on the other side! Why are you scaring us here?!" she almost screamed.

"Is he your friend?" Neji asked.

"No, he's…" she started, "…my little brother."

"I am?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up!" Sakura commanded.

"Neji, my mom is re-marrying. This is the man's son," she said to Neji.

Neji smiled, "I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Neji held out a hand for Sasuke to shake, but Sasuke only stayed there, smirking. Awkwardly, Neji pulled back his hand as Sakura's mouth dropped open at Sasuke's rudeness.

"I heard you're good at basketball, responsible and popular," Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji smiled, "It's nothing."

Sakura pulled Neji aside.

"He's manipulating you. Don't believe a word he says," she warned him.

"He's manipulating me?"

"Yes!" Sakura said.

Sakura turned, and Sasuke popped up.

"My sister told me all that," he told Neji.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she turned around again. Neji looked confused.

"Actually, my brother is very truthful and kind," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

Neji smiled again.

"I really admire you. Can I play basketball with you sometime?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Sakura answered, realizing what she had said after she said it.

"No problem, anytime," Neji responded, "The more people who like the game, the better."

"Great, see you after school," Sasuke said, confirming the match. He pounded Neji's fist. Sasuke walked away, but not before giving Sakura one last triumphant smile.

"Your brother is pretty interesting," Neji said, walking up to Sakura, "Probably won't be bad to be his friend."

* * *

Sasuke laid on the grass, a book on his face, shielding the sun away. His friends chatted away, near him, of course. Their eyes widened and mouths hung open as they saw Sakura walking in their direction.

"You even want to get close to Neji? What's your scheme?" she interrogated Sasuke. She lifted the book off of his face.

Slowly, Sasuke got up, "What are you saying? No matter how you look at it, I'm just a sunny guy playing basketball. How's that strange?"

"You're not 'sunny' at all," Sakura said.

"Thanks for your praise," Sasuke responded.

"Sakura, why are you still alive?" Kiba asked.

"You're alive! Why can't I be alive?" Sakura retorted.

"But you definitely slapped Prince. Why are you still okay?" he responded.

Sakura looked confused.

Naruto interrupted, "It's completely illogical. Normally 2 or 3 of your bones would be broken right now."

"Because when there is revenge needing to be taken, Sasuke returns it a hundred-fold," Zaku finished.

"_So, he's getting close to Neji to take revenge on me,"_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke stood up, "Zaku, after class, gather up the gang in the gym."

Zaku gave a slight nod of his head to show his understanding. Sasuke ignored Sakura and simply walked away.

* * *

The gym was already crowded for the match that was to take place. Neji and four other members of the team stood in a line on one side. Sasuke and his gang, also making a team of five, stood on the other side of the court. The two captains faced each other straight in the eye.

"Are they here to play or fight?" Tenten asked, even she could sense the amount of tension in the gym.

The whistle blew as Neji's team got the ball. They were off to a good start, but missed their first shot. Zaku got the rebound and passed it to Sasuke. The ball went straight through the net, swish, a perfect 3 pointer.

* * *

It was half-time and Neji's team was losing badly.

"If this continues, I'm afraid Neji will get hurt," Sakura worried.

"I don't think Neji can take much more of this," Tenten confirmed.

"I thought we said this was a friendly game. Why are we playing so seriously?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"I have one goal, and that is…to win," Sasuke responded.

Neji smirked, "Me too."

They walked past each other, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Sasuke smirked, and turned back to his team.

* * *

The game almost over, the score was almost tied with Neji's team down by one shot. The clock ticked down. 10…9…8…7…

Neji had the ball and if he could make this last three-pointer, they would win. With only three seconds left, Neji jumped and shot the ball, breaking past Sasuke's almost-perfect defense.

The ball soared through the air, as Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata held their breaths. It hit the edge of the rim and fell off.

The whistle blew. Neji's team had lost the game. Neji turned to Sasuke.

"I lost," he said.

Sasuke smirked and began to head off the court with his gang.

"Actually, you're very good. Want to join the team? I can make you guys starters," Neji offered.

Sasuke turned around.

"Okay, we'll join," Sasuke pointed at Sakura, "As long as she's the team manager."

Tenten and Hinata's mouths hung open.

_"Why would Sasuke want her as the team manager? This can't be good," both girls thought. _

Sakura froze and stuttered weakly, "Me?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter:_

"_Okay, we'll join," Sasuke pointed at Sakura, "As long as she's the team manager." _

_Hinata and Tenten's mouths dropped open._

"_Why would Sasuke want her as team manager? This can't be good," both girls thought. _

_Sakura froze and stuttered weakly, "Me?"_

* * *

"We actually need a new team manager. Our last one quit and we haven't found a replacement. If you could take the position that would be great. But it's a tough job and I won't force you," Neji said happily, unaware of what Sasuke's true intentions might be.

"No problem! Okay!" Sakura said, smiling.

"_If its for Neji…"_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke smirked, "Okay then. It's settled."

* * *

"Are we really going to join the basketball team?" Naruto asked, leaning back into the comfy chairs of the coffee shop.

"Do I ever back out on my word on anything?" Sasuke gave Naruto a look with _dobe_ written all over it.

"Why do you want to join anyways?" Zaku's voice called out.

"Why?! You don't like playing?" Sasuke retorted sharply.

"I like playing," Zaku responded.

"Then what's with the crap? If you don't want to join, don't," Sasuke said, glaring at Zaku.

The gang looked at each other.

"_Someone's pissed off today,"_ they all thought.

* * *

Sakura clapped for Neji, cheering him on.

"Nice shot, Neji!" she called out.

Neji smiled, and went back to practice, always glancing at her in between shots and routines.

Sakura sighed dreamily and fell into a daydream.

* * *

"_Thanks for today, Sakura. You're a great team manager. Let's go home together, I'll walk you there," Neji said smiling, as he grabbed onto Sakura's hand._

* * *

Someone pushed Sakura's head forward, waking her up from her romantic fantasy. She turned around.

"_As long as this guy is around, things will never go my way!" _Sakura thought.

Sasuke leaned towards her face.

"Manager, taking care of the players is your job," he said tauntingly.

Sasuke headed onto the court, the gang following suit.

* * *

"Water!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura handed him an icy cold water bottle.

As she turned away, he called out, "Towel!"

Sakura ran to Sasuke, towel in hand.

Moment later, she heard, "Juice!"

She brought him a bottle of juice.

Like royalty, he demanded, "Open it up for me."

Sighing, she began to angrily open the bottle.

"Faster, faster, faster," he called out.

Sasuke laid on the court, relaxing with a pillow underneath his head while the rest of the team worked hard, doing drills and run-throughs.

"Massage!" he called for Sakura.

"Massage?!" Sakura stared in shock.

"Captain! This manager doesn't do anything!" Sasuke shouted.

To shut him up, Sakura ran over and began angrily massaging his arm.

* * *

Sakura leaned back against the bleachers. She sighed, and was tired as hell.

Tenten and Hinata ran towards her.

"Did you get to talk to Neji?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Do you think that's possible with that devil around?!" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura, you need to be more careful as the team manager," Hinata warned.

Sakura sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke was on the basketball team in high school but because he beat up the coach, he was kicked off," she informed her friend.

"He even hit the coach?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but because of his money, family, and power, it was swept under the rug," Tenten added.

"You're wrong," a voice called out.

The three girls turned their heads to the noise and saw Zaku sitting against the railing of the stair. He slid off and sat next to Sakura, relaxing himself against the bleachers.

"In high school, there was a fatso on the team. Not only was he slow, but he caused problems for the team. He had been there for 2 years, but had never touched the ball in a game before. One day, the coach said to him…" Zaku began his story.

* * *

_The fat kid missed his shot for the millionth time._

"_You, lard ass, stay here and watch the other kids practice. You don't deserve to play, you fatso!" Coach Mizuki screamed at the kid._

_The kid looked down. Hearing this comment, Sasuke turned, bounced the ball to some other person on the team and stormed over. He got in between the kid and Mizuki, and punched Mizuki's face with all his might. _

"_Who do you think you are?!" Sasuke screamed at Mizuki._

_The coach fell to the floor in pain as Sasuke kicked him to the ground. The other members of the team rushed over, to prevent Sasuke from killing Mizuki. Sasuke pushed and shouted for them to let him through as the kids held him back. _

* * *

"Because of that, Sasuke was kicked off the team. He was so angry, almost as if he was the one being insulted. That lard ass was me," Zaku turned to Sakura and handed her a picture.

Sakura's eyes widened.

On the picture was Sasuke and Zaku, arms over each other like brothers, smiling and laughing, in high school.

"Strange, maybe, but we don't stick with him because he's the principals son. We really respect him," Zaku finished.

* * *

"Buy me fruit, beer, beverages, chicken, ramen, coke and sprite. Got it? Hurry up," Sasuke finished his long order of food as Sakura nodded and ran off.

* * *

"_What's with him? I'm the manager. Why should I be running errands for him. Uchiha Sasuke, I don't care if Zaku says a million good things about you, you're still a jerk!" _Sakura thought, carrying the shopping bags with the food.

As she made her way onto the school balcony, a black leather, stiletto-heeled boot stepped into her path, tripping her. Sakura fell to her knees and the food spilled on the ground.

Sakura looked up, "You again?! What do you want?!"

It was that girl again, with three of her friends.

"Why are you still hanging around Prince? Didn't I return your love letter to you? What's your excuse now?"

Sakura slowly took in the girl's words.

"Love letter?" Sakura said slowly.

"The one you wrote to the basketball captain!" the girl said impatiently, "I even posted it on the bulletin board for you. So, why are you still holding onto Prince?"

"_Sasuke was innocent…"_ were the first thoughts to enter Sakura's mind.

"You're pretty mean!" Sakura shouted.

"Really? I think you're wrong," the girl smirked and bent down to Sakura's level, "Since we don't know each other very well, I want to tell you…I'm a lot worse than you think I am."

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"What do I want?" the girl's smirk grew larger, and signaled her friends.

* * *

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Sakura shouted, her hands bound together.

"Shut up!" one of the girls said, "Stop struggling!"

Finally, they positioned her in front of the leader. The girl flicked on a cigarette lighter. Its flame flickered, tauntingly, mockingly. She walked towards Sakura.

"If I set your hair on fire, what do you think will happen?" she smirked, getting closer and closer to Sakura.

Soon, Sakura was trapped, against the railing, held back by two girls, and no way to escape. Sakura turned her head as the flamed got closer and closer, only inches away from her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: The "janitor" is supposed to give you a kind of "That guy reminds me of Maito Gai, but doesn't look like him." type feeling, except not as creepy. He's just a really happy guy, not gay or perverted. The janitor & Sakura's mom are both just really happy and immature.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_If I set your hair on fire, what do you think will happen?" she smirked, getting closer and closer to Sakura._

_Soon, Sakura was trapped, against the railing and no way to escape. Sakura turned her head as the flamed got closer and closer, only inches away from her face. _

* * *

Suddenly, a wave of water splashed over the girls. They snapped their heads over to the left, to see an average-aged janitor, wearing a green suit. 

"Sorry, sorry! I'm cleaning," the man smiled, "What are you guys doing, Kin? Bullying your fellow student? Such a beautiful girl but when she's bullying, her face gets all twisted."

One of the girls spoke out, "Hey, old man! It's none of your business!"

"Hm? 'Old man'? I like pretty girls to call me 'Uncle'," the janitor said with a happy smile on his face.

"You're more like a pervert!" the same girl shouted.

Kin turned to Sakura, "This is your last warning. You won't be so lucky next time!"

She glared at Sakura and walked away, the three girls following her. The janitor came and unbound her, with a big smile.

He hugged Sakura excitedly, "You don't have to thank me! It's my job to protect you!"

Sakura freaked out and began screaming, "Pervert! Somebody save me! Help! Help!"

A basketball was thrown at the man's back. He turned around.

"What are you doing, old man?!" Sasuke called out from a couple feet away.

The man's smile turned into a huge grin as he raised his hands in the air and began to excitedly run towards Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a giant hug and jumped on him.

"Cutie, cutie, cutie!!" the man screamed.

"What are you doing? Old man, don't touch me!"

The man stopped hugging and looked sad.

"Why are you so mean? I was only gone a few days," the man sighed.

Sakura froze, "Wait a minute…he must be…Sasuke's dad!"

Fugaku, the man dressed as the janitor, turned around.

"Dad? You're already calling me Dad?!" he shouted excitedly.

He ran towards Sakura, arms open. Sakura shrieked and ducked while Sasuke quickly ran behind her. Thus resulting in Sakura ducking, Fugaku missing Sakura, and Sasuke's dad ended up hugging Sasuke.

"Stop harassing people, okay?" Sasuke ordered.

Fugaku let go from the hug.

"She's as cute as her mom! I couldn't help it!" he screamed giddily.

"Didn't you hear her screaming for help?" Sasuke replied crossly.

Fugaku bent down to level with Sakura.

"Sakura, hello. I promise I will care for you like I care for your mom," Fugaku said smiling.

"Stop being so disgusting!" Sasuke shouted.

"Disgusting?" Fugaku put his arm around his son, "We're family. When you heard you had a sister, weren't you all excited?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Defensively, Sasuke flung his dad's arm off of his shoulder.

"Shut up, old fart," Sasuke began to walk away and bent down to pick up the thrown basketball.

Fugaku bent back down to Sakura's eye level, "Sakura, he was interested in you long before. He asked me what major you're studying, your horoscope, your age…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"_He was interested? In me?" _she thought.

Quickly, Sasuke picked up the ball and threw it at his dad.

"Beat it, old man!" he shouted.

Fugaku caught it when a man in a black suit walked up to them.

"President, I found you," the attendant said.

"Take him away!" Sasuke pointed to his dad.

The employee nodded and walked over to Fugaku.

"You're here for a meeting?" he asked.

Fugaku nodded happily. They began to walk away.

"But, sir, when you begin to dress like the janitor, it causes problems for us," the employee stated.

"It's fun! Let's go to the meeting now," Fugaku said, now turning professional.

Suddenly, Fugaku turned around, "Hey, Kura! I'm going, bye-bye!"

He waved at Sakura. Sakura forced a smile, and waved back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Smirking, Sakura walked up to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You and your dad are really close," Sakura said smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke responded, a little defensively.

"I didn't see you lose control. Even this rebellious punk can't do anything about his father," she grinned.

"You act like you know everything," Sasuke said.

She looked down, remembering the last time she acted without really knowing the truth.

"_Did making fun of me make you happy? Did it make you proud? Truth is, it makes you sad and pitiful because…you've never truly liked anyone."_

She looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry. I thought you posted the letter and I said a lot of hurtful things to you. I'm very sorry. You have every right to be angry. I don't expect you to forgive me, so I'll let you beat me up," she finished.

Sasuke's eye's widened.

* * *

Neji scored a slam dunk as he caught the rebound and ran back to the center of the court. The team continued to run through drills and Neji went to his bag to get some water. He gulped down the water and when he threw the bottle back into the bag, he noticed the concert tickets in his bag that he had bought earlier. 

"_If I ask Sakura out on a date, will she accept?" _he wondered.

He stood up, "Zaku, where's the manager?"

"She went out to get drinks," he called back.

"Sakura might need help carrying something, I'll go help her," he responded, running out the door, tickets in hand.

"Hey, wait! I didn't finish! Sasuke already went after her!" Zaku shouted, but Neji had already left.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the hallway back to the gym. 

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, if I don't do this, I could never forgive myself," Sakura replied confidently.

"Your teeth could get knocked out," he responded as they continued walking.

"I don't care," Sakura said.

"Your face might get mangled," Sasuke tested.

Sakura hesitated, then said, "Okay."

"Let's do it then," he said.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura as they stopped walking. Sakura took a deep breath. She turned to face Sasuke.

* * *

Neji ran out of the gym, up stairs, down stairs, and all over the place. He was panting from loss of breath. Neji stopped for a moment, remembered Sakura, then began to sprint as fast as he could.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Sasuke commanded. 

Sakura shut her eyes, a little frightened, but determined.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded in response, eyes still shut. Slowly, Sasuke raised his right fist into the air, leaning with his left shoulder in, to be able to fully punch. Sakura drew a sharp breath. His fist was up in the air, ready to strike.

Neji came running down the stairs. Right when he saw Sakura, Sasuke used his curled up fist to bring Sakura closer to him, leaned towards her, shut his eyes, and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: If you don't like SakuNeji, or you like SakuSasu better, please just keep reading! I promise you'll be happy later!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Neji came running down the stairs. Right when he saw Sakura, Sasuke used his curled up fist to bring Sakura closer to him, leaned towards her, shut his eyes, and kissed her._

* * *

Neji saw Sakura, pressed against Sasuke, his arm around her, their lips connected. Neji could feel his heart stop and his eyes redden. Sakura's eyes flew open and she tried to pull away.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed.

His arm still around her, Sasuke responded, "I told you, I always get what I want."

She angrily turned to face him, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because!" he pulled her closer again, "I want you."

She shut her eyes and screamed.

"Aren't you two siblings?" Unable to continue watching this scene in silence, Neji finally spoke out.

They looked up and Sasuke drew her into his arms.

"Right, and in the future…we'll become dangerous siblings," he said.

Sakura furiously shook her head.

Tears sprung to Sakura's eyes, "Stop talking nonsense! Neji, it's not what you think!"

She struggled to pull away as Sasuke kept her close.

"It's exactly what you think," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up! Let go of me!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"Neji…I…" Sakura started.

"Sorry, Neji," Sasuke said.

Neji forced a smile, "I see. Love is a personal choice, so you don't need to apologize."

Sakura could feel the pain in her heart as she saw past the small smile on his face, seeing the true hurt in his eyes.

"It's none of my business," Neji stated a bit coldly as he turned away and went back up the stairs.

"Neji…" Sakura called after him, but he ignored her as he sprint back up the stairs as fast as he could, to keep the tears from falling.

Sakura's breathing was unstable and she turned to face Sasuke with hatred in her eyes.

"Such a cold response. How boring," Sasuke stated plainly, with no regret whatsoever about what he had just done.

"What are dangerous siblings?! He totally misunderstood!" Sakura shouted.

"What's the big deal? It's the truth," Sasuke responded.

"What are you really thinking?" Sakura said, almost crying.

Sasuke turned to face her.

"Do it again?" he said smoothly.

She faced him again, eyes red. Sakura pushed his arm away and tore off in the other direction and not once did she look back. Sasuke stood there, eyes and head down.

* * *

Sakura sat at her desk, head in hands, miserably as her best friend, Tenten, kept looking over worriedly. Tenten was about to say something but Hinata looked over at her, warning her to keep quiet.

Her eyes glanced upwards, looking at Neji hopefully as he walked past the front of the classroom. His gaze remained straight and Neji sat down in a seat on the other end of the class, instead of his usual chair next to Sakura. Her eyes turned sadly back towards her desk.

She looked back up at Neji.

"_Turn around, turn around. If you'd just turn around, I'd have the courage to apologize," _she prayed.

Sighing, she began her work when Sasuke's words echoed in her head.

"_We'll be dangerous siblings…"_

Her pencil snapped.

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walked down the stairs.

"So, you're really not going to the basketball court today?" Tenten asked.

Sakura silently trudged down the steps.

"You're still the team manager," Tenten reminded her.

Sakura finally piped up, "I'm not. You can just say I'm Uchiha Sasuke's personal servant," she said disgustedly.

Tenten sighed, "That's not the point. What you need to do now is explain everything to Neji. I'm sure he'll understand."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"He must think I'm easy. First, giving a love letter to one guy, then kissing another," she sighed.

"Yeah…very easy," Tenten said.

"Hey, why make things worse? Sakura already feels bad enough," Hinata said.

"Really? If she never goes and explains it clearly, she'd deserve to be called "easy" by anyone," Tenten stated.

Sakura looked down and remembered what Neji said.

"_Love is a personal choice. So you don't need to apologize." _

"Forget it," Sakura muttered.

"Are you sure? We're talking about Neji Hyuuga here," Tenten mentioned.

After getting no response, Tenten said, "Okay, then it's okay if I go and confess my feelings for him?"

Sakura turned to Tenten.

"What?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Liar," Sakura said, bursting out.

"If you don't believe me, fine, but just don't regret it," Tenten said, trying to get Sakura to stop her.

Finally, Tenten adjusted her hair and walked confidently down the steps.

"Why are you still standing here? Let's go already!" Hinata urged.

Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and edged her down the steps.

* * *

Neji slowly headed off the basketball court, eyes downcast, and obviously upset.

"Neji! Sakura's looking for you!" Tenten shouted.

Neji stopped and turned around. Tenten gestured towards the gym door where Sakura was standing with Hinata.

"That…" Sakura began, about to apologize, "Sorry about the manager's job."

Tenten glared at Sakura as Sakura looked down, angry at herself for being unable to apologize.

"If you don't want to do it, don't force yourself," Neji said calmly, "You skipped several days. We don't need a manager who's all play."

Tenten couldn't believe her ears, and looked back and forth between the two.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Sakura said sadly.

Neji spun on his heel and walked away. Tenten ran after him.

"Hey!" she grabbed his jacket to make him stop, "Hey, you're really being a jerk. Sakura mustered her courage to give you an explanation and you give her attitude? You know she likes you. She's just a victim of Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's right! Sakura was hurt too!" Hinata called from the door, "You should at least let her explain."

Neji looked away.

"Yeah…and we thought you were a good guy," Tenten added, also turning away.

Neji looked back at Tenten, "That's your problem."

Tenten turned back to him, shocked.

"Are you guys done? I'm not into that kind of thing. Or those kind of people," Neji left the gym.

Angrily, Tenten glared at his retreating figure. She turned back, and saw Sakura's teary eyes.

"I'm dreaming, right? Neji, my cousin, the nice guy, just blew his cool," Hinata said slowly.

* * *

Neji walked down the street path when Tenten spotted him. She ran up to Neji.

"What you did just now was very ungentlemanly. But…there was a time when I thought you…were hot," she finished.

Neji looked at her and Tenten's gaze fell back onto him.

She looked down, "At least you said how you truly felt."

"No," he said.

She looked back at Neji.

"What I really wanted to say, I didn't," he continued.

Tenten nodded, "Then give you and Sakura another chance, okay? It wasn't easy for her to work up the courage to approach you. You don't want to let her leave this easily, right?"

Tenten searched Neji's eyes. Letting her words sink in, Neji began to understand and realize his mistake. He mouthed a "thank you" to Tenten and sped off at full speed.

Tenten watched him run off. She was happy that he liked her best friend, but that was the same reason that made her feel her heart break. Slowly, Tenten turned and walked away.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly down the road, eyes downcast.

"_He hates me,"_ she thought, _"The way he looked at me, was like the way someone looks at a bug that needs to be squashed." _

Neji ran up ahead and saw long pink hair, swaying in the wind. He slowed down.

"Sakura!" he shouted.

"_Am I dreaming?"_ Sakura thought.

She turned around and saw Neji.

"_She looks so…beautiful."_

* * *

Sakura and Neji stood side by side, against the railing.

"I'm so disappointed in myself," he said.

"No, there's no reason to be."

"There are people in this world who try to hurt you, but there are also people who are hurt because you're hurt. I really want to be the second kind of person, yet I let you…" he started.

"That day…" Sakura interrupted, "I don't know why he did that."

"Sakura," he turned and faced her, "Will you go to a concert with me?"

She looked at Neji, his gaze lovingly down upon her.

"When I came that day, that's what I wanted to ask you. But everything was ruined by your horrible brother. In the end, I said a bunch of things I shouldn't have said. And I was really mean. That's why I'm so disappointed I myself. I'm sorry, Sakura," Neji apologized.

Sakura took a breath, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, so why are you?"

Side by side, they began to walk home.

"_There's a wonderful happiness inside my heart," _Sakura thought happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Are my chapters too long? Someone please tell me! "Dangerous siblings" are like pretty much siblings in love, in a romantic-type way, I guess. Do you guys like this story? By the way, Sakura and Sasuke are not blood-related siblings!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_When I came that day, that's what I wanted to ask you. But everything was ruined by your horrible brother. In the end, I said a bunch of things I shouldn't have said. And I was really mean. That's why I'm so disappointed I myself. I'm sorry, Sakura," Neji apologized._

_Sakura took a breath, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, so why are you?"_

_Side by side, they began to walk home._

"_There's a wonderful happiness inside my heart," Sakura thought happily._

* * *

"Zaku, adjust the mic, and test the sound to see if it's working properly, will ya?" Sasuke said professionally as they prepared the stage for the concert that would take place shortly. 

Zaku nodded as he began to play with the microphone in his hands, tapping it here and there.

"Hm. Make the light brighter over there," Sasuke pointed to an area, instructing a worker, "Move it to the middle and make it brighter. Yeah, that's good."

Zaku caught two beers in his hand.

"Sasuke," he held out a beer.

"Not now," Sasuke responded, the unusual reply.

"Alright," Zaku said.

Zaku ran up to the set-up stage and handed Naruto the other beer, about to walk away when Naruto pulled him back.

"I've never seen Sasuke so serious before," Naruto whispered.

"It's because he's friends with the band. Due to their lack of funds, he even let them use the stage for practice. He coolly said, 'If we don't use it now, when will we ever use it?'" Zaku responded.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said.

"That's Sasuke," Zaku replied.

"Aside from that, there must be something we don't know. Don't you think…he's a bit too into the work?" Naruto prompted.

"Test the lights again for more problems," Sasuke instructed to some workers.

Naruto and Zaku watched Sasuke check and test practically everything in the room.

"Like a naught schoolboy rushing home to docilely do his homework?" Zaku asked, "Come on, when has Sasuke ever made a mistake?"

Naruto agreed and Zaku nodded, and walked off the stage.

Sasuke plopped down on one of the club lounge's chairs. He remembered the way Sakura had looked at him after the kiss, so hurt and angry.

* * *

Sakura sat staring out of the window in her room, sighing dreamily. 

"_Will you go to a concert with me?"_

Neji's voice echoed through her head, as she excitedly got up to get ready for the concert.

"_If you look at my life, the worst, worst, most awful, lousy, and lousiest thing that ever happened to me was being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha. Absolutely the worst, worst, worst thing ever!"_ she thought.

"_But…today I'm going out with Neji Hyuuga. Please let it be the best," _she prayed.

"_Sakura,"_ she told herself, _"be on your best behavior! Don't make a fool out of yourself!"_

"But…" she said out loud, "I'm really…really…nervous!!!"

* * *

Neji sat on the park bench, holding the concert tickets in his hands, smiling. He looked up and saw Sasuke, and his smile faded. Sasuke saw Neji and stopped. Neji looked away. Then, Sasuke heard a bird's chirping from not too far away. 

Sasuke saw the bird sitting on a box. His eyes widened and instantly began to run, past Neji, towards the bird.

Once Sasuke grabbed the bird and pushed the box away, Neji realized what Sasuke was doing.

The box exploded in the air and Neji ran over to Sasuke.

"How is it?" Neji asked worriedly.

"A brat must've done it," Sasuke said angrily.

Neji pointed to Sasuke's burnt and blistered hand, "But you're injured."

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said, as he held his other hand out, releasing the unharmed bird.

Sasuke watched it fly away and smiled. Neji turned and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke realized that he had just smiled and immediately erased it from his face.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm here for the concert," Neji said slowly.

"Never thought a good boy athlete like you would be interested in a heavy metal rock concert," Sasuke responded.

"And I never thought, after what you did with Sakura, you wouldn't feel sorry at all. Especially about Sakura, she's your sister," Neji commented dryly.

"That's right, that's right. And I must tell you, no matter who she is, I'd do the same thing again," Sasuke said, "And…whoever she chooses, I'll change the decision. She's mine."

"How strange. After hearing those words, I feel better," Neji said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"It could be because I'm the basketball captain. No matter who's on the basketball court, an opponent or friend, I only know I want to get the ball and score points," Neji said, comparing the situations.

"Don't forget, I know how to play, too," Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly, his expression turned serious and he started to sprint. Neji looked to where he was headed and saw Sasuke running after a young boy holding the already exploded box.

Sasuke grabbed the boy's arm and spun him around.

"If you ever do this kind of thing to a bird again, I'll get a big firecracker and blow you up!" Sasuke demanded, obviously angry that someone would intentionally do something to hurt an innocent creature.

Sakura walked up to Neji, only hearing Sasuke's last echoing words.

"Do you understand me, kid?!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke grabbed the box, and said, "Go!"

The kid obediently ran away. He turned around and saw Sakura. She ran up to Sasuke.

"How can you be so cruel? Bullying a kid?!" Sakura lectured angrily, "Your mom never taught you how to behave?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "You understand me so well. I'm so bad, even she gave up on me."

"I don't understand at all!" Sakura retorted sharply, "I don't understand someone who is so proud of doing something bad. How to handle your type? Treat you like garbage!"

Neji walked up to Sakura.

"Sakura, don't say anymore," Neji said.

Sasuke glanced at Neji, then back at Sakura. He reached out and pulled the pretty green scarf off of Sakura's neck.

"Don't touch me," Sakura said, angry at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Neji, scarf in one hand, box in the other.

"Sakura dressed up especially for you because of this date. I'm kind of jealous," Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura, "However, I'll take this scarf to deduct points."

Turning away, he said, "Sakura looks so cute."

He smirked. Sakura angrily turned her head to look at Sasuke, who was walking away.

"Enjoy the concert," Sasuke held up the scarf, "Don't forget. I ruined your date."

Neji angrily stared down at the ground in front of him. Sakura glanced at her date worriedly.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I will focus on the minor characters later, I just have to get this part finished first. Thanks!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Turning away, he said, "Sakura looks so cute."_

_He smirked. Sakura angrily turned her head to look at Sasuke, who was walking away._

"_Enjoy the concert," Sasuke held up the scarf, "Don't forget. I ruined your date."_

_Neji angrily stared down at the ground in front of him._

* * *

The stage was lit up in brilliant colors and the instruments were all set up on the stage. The club looked fantastic.

Sasuke was tying the green scarf around his bleeding hand when his friend Kankuro started to speak.

"Sasuke, thanks for creating a dream stage for us today," Kankuro thanked Sasuke.

"Don't give me that crap. Tonight, give me good music. Not bull," Sasuke commented harshly, obviously still angry.

Kankuro ignored Sasuke's comment, "Remember when we started out playing together? It wasn't easy starting the band, but you sacrificed your spot for another enthusiast. Otherwise, you'd be up here with us tonight."

"I sing horribly. I'm the first to give up," Sasuke smirked.

The band positioned themselves on the stage, when Kankuro looked over at Lee, who was grabbing his stomach, leaning over his guitar.

"Lee, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Lee grunted.

* * *

The band jumped and the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we welcome to you…The Sound!!" a voice boomed.

The crowd went wild, waving glowsticks and posters, screaming at the top of their lungs as the band went straight into their opening song.

Sakura and Neji awkwardly stood in the front row. Sakura looked over at Neji, who was trying to get into the music but the fact that both of them were not really into the concert was fairly obvious.

When the song finished, the crowd roared. Suddenly, Lee collapsed. The crowd immediately fell to whispers as the band gathered. Sasuke ran up to Lee.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, obviously worried.

"I can't let The Sound down…but I can't play…Sasuke, you need to take over. It's up to you now…" Lee said weakly before passing out.

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Sound! Sound! Sound! Sound!" the crowd chanted.

In the back room, Sasuke looked at his injured hand, at the guitar, then back to his injured hand.

Out at the concert, Neji and Sakura looked around, waiting for what was going to happen next when they saw Sasuke run out, hand bandaged with the bright, green scarf.

The second Sasuke came on the stage, Sakura's eyes never left him. The band began a heavy beat to a slower song. The crowd cheered and shouted.

The entire concert, Sasuke played for Sakura, his eyes always on her. To Sakura, it was like they were the only two in the room.Sakura got lost in the beat of the music, and was enchanted by Sasuke's mesmerizing onyx eyes.

As the song ended, Sasuke smirked, kissed his injured hand and pointed out to Sakura. She could feel her heart beat ten times faster.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the green scarf tightly wound around his hand, and smiled.

* * *

Sakura and Neji walked down the street next to each other, Sakura smiling.

"Thanks for inviting me to the concert today. It was exciting," Sakura smiled.

"I wanted to tell you something, but Sasuke beat me to it," Neji said, as they stopped walking, "You look very cute today."

Sakura beamed.

"Thank you," she said.

"One more thing…" Neji started, "you misunderstood Sasuke. He didn't mean to bully that kid. The kid was being very mean and doing harmful things. I witnessed it."

Sakura felt an instant pang of remorse.

"Actually…I didn't…really want to tell you that," Neji said honestly.

"I think you're very kind. Thank you," Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Bye-bye!" Sakura started to walk ahead.

Neji nodded, "Bye."

"_Honestly, was that the right thing to do?" _Neji wondered as Sakura walked away, _"Why can doing the right thing sometimes feel so bad?"_

Neji sighed, turned and walked away.

* * *

Kankuro walked up to Sasuke, who was sitting on the stage stairs and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, is your hand ruined?" Kankuro asked.

"Is Lee okay?" Sasuke asked.

"He's so stupid. Still tried to play, even though he had acute appendicitis. They called from the hospital to say they're cutting it out," Kankuro explained.

Sasuke nodded, "That's good."

"What about you?" Kankuro questioned, "Why were you going all out on stage?"

Sasuke smirked and got up.

"I'm going all out…for the heart of a listener," he said, walking away.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura called out as she walked through the door.

"Mom?" Sakura shouted, looking around the house.

After finding it empty, Sakura sighed, "Out on another date…"

Sakura hopped into the shower, letting the cool water run down her face.

"_So I misunderstood him today. And I even called him the worst type of person on Earth. Ever since the concert, my heart's been beating so fast. I've never felt this way before. It feels like…not being able to breathe." _Sakura took heavy breaths, in and out, weakly shutting her eyes.

Her eyes shot open when she heard the phone ring. Groaning, she put on a towel and stepped into the living room to get the phone.

"_My heart's racing, I must've soaked too long," _Sakura thought, _"I'm thinking too much."_

Sakura's vision blurred as she fell to the ground, everything blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter:_

_Her eyes shot open when she heard the phone ring. Groaning, she put on a towel and stepped into the living room to get the phone. _

"_My heart's racing, I must've soaked too long," Sakura thought, "I'm thinking too much."_

_Sakura's vision blurred as she fell to the ground, everything blacking out._

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. In front of her, staring straight at her was Fugaku. She sat straight up.

"I must be dreaming. I need more sleep," she muttered to herself.

Sakura laid back down. Fugaku waved his hand in front of her face.

"Kura-kura! You're finally awake!" he said excitedly.

She flinched at the nickname. Realizing that she wasn't dreaming, she shot straight up.

"What happened?!" Sakura screamed.

"Kura-kura! I'm so happy!" Fugaku shouted, matching her volume level, "I've always dreamed of having a daughter as cute as you. From now on, starting today, treat this as your own home, okay? In a house this big, there's room for you, too!"

"_Seeing the president smile, like he's extremely happy, I'm starting to recover my sketchy memory," _Sakura thought to herself as Fugaku sat in front of her smiling, talking, and making excited hand gestures to the house.

Suddenly, she remembered the voice message that was playing while she was passed out.

"_We are unable to take your call, please leave a message," the answering machine played._

"_Sakura dear, why haven't you answered the phone this entire evening? Your aunt's mom has passed away. I've gone to help and won't be back for 2 or 3 days. But fear not, I've asked for my fiancée, Fugaku, to take care of you. I've given him the house key to come pick you up. That's all. Bye!" Mikoto said from the other line._

Sakura snapped back to what was happening.

"_She wants me to move in here for a while? Pul-eeze! Who needs it!" _she thought.

Suddenly, Sakura realized she was wearing a set of blue pajamas. She jumped up on the couch and started screaming, Fugaku screaming along with her.

"Where's my towel?! What did you do to me?!" Sakura shrieked, assuming the worst.

"Oh! Oh! Don't worry, I asked a maid to change your clothes! The clothes were sent by your mom," he explained.

"Uncle, thank you for your good intentions, but I gotta go!" Sakura hopped off the couch and began to run.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped. She slowly turned around.

"Um…where's the door?" Sakura asked.

Fugaku started to sob and raised his hand to wipe his tears.

"_What's he doing? Is he crying?" _Sakura thought, _"He's crying?! Why's he crying?!"_

"Kura-kura, you can't accept me?" Fugaku said, sobbing, "You don't approve of me and your mom getting married? So you won't let me take care of you?"

Fugaku burst into tears.

"No, no! It's not that! It's just…" Sakura started, trying to stop her step-father-to-be from crying.

Sakura sighed, "Forget it. Do whatever you want."

Fugaku's expression changed from devastated to exuberant, happy that Sakura would accept him. He jumped up and hugged Sakura.

"That's great!" Fugaku said happily, "I'm going to show you something that's really cute!"

* * *

"Look at this one! Sasuke at age 3 was so cute!" Fugaku shrieked happily as Sakura and him sat down at the table, looking at family photos.

"Three candles on the cake. We said 'Happy Birthday' and had him try to blow out the candles," Fugaku imitated blowing noises, "He couldn't do it and he cried."

Sakura started laughing.

"_But he was really cute. Like a little girl almost," _Sakura thought.

They looked through pictures when Sakura spotted a picture of baby Sasuke with a beautiful blonde woman's arms around him.

"What a beautiful woman," Sakura said to herself.

Fugaku looked down at the picture and froze.

"Is that Sasuke's mom?" she asked.

"Uh. Yes. Strange. I remember putting this photo away," Fugaku said slowly.

Realizing her mistake, Sakura quickly said, "I'm sorry."

Fugaku turned to look at Sakura.

"Don't be sorry," he started, "When Sasuke's mom ran away from home, he'd just started elementary school. The reason for our failed marriage was because I had been totally focused on my career and left all the responsibilities of the house to her. At the time when Sasuke needed his mom's love the most, he lost her."

Sakura remembered her own words.

"_How can you be so cruel? Bullying a kid?!" Sakura lectured angrily, "Your mom never taught you how to behave?" _

_Sasuke's eyes hardened, "You understand me so well. I'm so bad, even she gave up on me." _

Sakura bit her lip.

"Allowing the family to fall apart is the greatest failure in my life," Fugaku said.

"_So its uncle's self-blame that led to Sasuke being so spoiled," _Sakura thought.

"It's impossible for Sasuke to not feel the love you have for him. That time at school, I saw him with you. It was the first time I saw his expression slowly change from violent and mean, to gentle," Sakura said encouragingly.

Fugaku hugged Sakura.

"Kura-kura, you really are like a small angel!" he said excitedly, "Even your words have the power of love!"

"Uncle! You're too excited," Sakura winced from the tight hug.

He let go of Sakura.

"I believe you'll be the one to definitely be able to change the scary Sasuke," Fugaku grabbed Sakura's hand, "From now on, please look after Sasuke!"

"I…" Sakura started.

"I know, in reality, he's actually very lonely inside," Fugaku said, "You must be hungry! Uncle will cook for you!"

Fugaku ran off to the kitchen.

"_Even though I don't know what the future holds, I think I can understand why mom likes uncle," _Sakura gave a small laugh as she watched Fugaku put on a blue apron with an adorable little bear on the front. She watched and saw how enthusiastic he was about his cooking.

Sakura heard the door open from behind her and Sasuke came and sat down next to her.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"Uncle, Sasuke's home!" Sakura shouted.

Fugaku turned around immediately.

"Sasuke?! You're home!!" he shouted happily.

He ran excitedly towards Sasuke when he tripped. Sasuke and Sakura split apart and Fugaku landed on the couch, stabbing it with his spatula.

"You're dangerous," Sasuke said harshly.

Fugaku slowly stood up.

"Why can't I share my fatherly love with you?" Fugaku asked.

"You almost killed me!" Sasuke retorted.

Fugaku turned to face Sakura as she immediately backed away slightly from the spatula that almost whacked her.

"It's okay. Did you hear what the master chef said on TV?" Fugaku asked Sakura.

"Which thing?" Sakura asked.

"A cook's thoughts can be transferred to needy people and allow them to feel happy again!" Fugaku said.

As he said the last part, Fugaku spun around and Sasuke ducked from the spatula that nearly cut his head off.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No! It sounds reasonable!" Sakura defended, in an attempt to not make Fugaku cry.

"Exactly! I want to transfer my happiness to the two of you!" Fugaku said happily.

Sakura nodded and smiled as Sasuke glared at his father.

"But…Sakura, do you think it's "unmanly" that I love cooking?" Fugaku asked.

"I hope you realize, that apron you're wearing is very feminine," Sasuke said, leaning back against the wall.

"Really?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes," Sasuke responded.

Fugaku turned slowly to Sakura, choking back tears.

"Of course not! Really manly," Sakura said.

"Really manly?" Fugaku asked happily.

Sakura nodded. Fugaku let out a manly roar, which sounded more like a purr.

Sakura awkwardly clapped as Sasuke looked away.

* * *

Sakura looked down at the wide selection of food in front of her.

"_Midnight snack to the ninth degree…way too extreme," _Sakura thought.

"Old man, are you a pig?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of disdain.

"Since I don't know Kura-kura's taste, I want to be prepared," Fugaku said happily.

"Wasteful. Do you know how many people are starving in Africa?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"We can play board games together! Or catch! Or…" Fugaku said happily.

"You're too much. Can't you see my hands hurt?" Sasuke pointed to his hand, now bandaged properly.

"You're hurt! How'd you get hurt?" Fugaku asked, now worried.

"Fought an alien. They cut my hand open and put a microchip inside," Sasuke said dryly, "I could explode at any time."

"My son. Handsome, cool, and a good sense of humor," Fugaku said, turning to Sakura, "Laugh a little."

Sakura forced a laugh but returned her gaze to Sasuke's hand.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, holding the green scarf, smiling to himself when he suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. He stuffed the scarf under his pillow, quickly. He got up, and opened it.

There, stood Sakura.

"Is your hand okay?" she looked up at him.

"Bought a bandage and wrapped it," he said simply.

"Do you have any medicine? I'll dress it for you," she offered.

"Okay," he said.

Sakura followed him to the bathroom and he pulled out a medicine box. Sasuke sat down on his bed as Sakura pulled the bandage off. She gasped. His hand was blistered and bloody.

She began to put ointment on the wound. Sasuke gazed at her intensely as she put the medicine on.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, blowing on the injured hand.

"A lot," Sasuke said plainly.

She could feel his gaze on her and she looked down quickly.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? His unguarded expression really confuses me," _Sakura wondered.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Sasuke sat up and brought his head close to hers.

"It hurts," he said.

She pulled away.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm okay," she said, lying.

He pulled the blanket up over both of them.

"I wasn't really cold," Sakura said, shocked.

He nestled his head onto her shoulder.

"Under your administrations…it's less and less painful," he said.

* * *

Sakura pulled the blanket up over a peaceful, sleeping Sasuke.

"_For once, he looks so…innocent," _she thought.

She tried to walk away but was pulled back and she noticed that Sasuke's hand was still gripping onto the edge of her shirt. Finally, Sakura gave up and laid down on the bed, next to Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Neji's not a jerk, he's just been through a lot of pain.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Sakura pulled the blanket up over a peaceful, sleeping Sasuke._

"_For once, he looks so…innocent," she thought._

_She tried to walk away but was pulled back and she noticed that Sasuke's hand was still gripping onto the edge of her shirt. Finally, Sakura gave up and laid down on the bed, next to Sasuke. _

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the sleeping Sakura next to him.

"Morning," he said, almost laughing.

Sakura groaned and muttered, "Morning."

Her eyes gently opened and she realized what was happening. She turned her head immediately to look at Sasuke.

He smirked. Sakura shot up and screamed.

"Last night?!" she shrieked.

"We both slept. Chill out," Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Where's uncle?"

"Sleeping in his own room."

"How irresponsible!" she screamed.

"You're wrong. He saw we were asleep and moved you off the edge of the bed," Sasuke said, still calm.

"He should've woken me!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sat up and brought his head closer to Sakura's.

"You talk in your sleep," he said, deviously.

"No way," Sakura denied.

"You said," Sasuke started, "'I think I'm starting to like Sasuke.'"

Sakura shrieked and ran off the bed screaming, "How is that possible?! No way!!!"

Sasuke laughed to himself as he watched Sakura run out the door screaming.

Sakura ran to the bathroom and splashed her face with water.

"_I slept in the same bed as him! He's seen me sleeping! Why would I let him have so many chances?!" _Sakura freaked out.

"_But strangely, that expression on his face yesterday, I can't get it out of my mind," _Sakura thought, _"Why can't I seem to control myself?"_

* * *

The black limousine parked in front of the school as the principal's attendant got out of the car to open the door. Fugaku, Sasuke and Sakura stepped out of the car and headed up the stairs. People all around them muttered how rich the trio was.

"Hey, isn't this a bit excessive?" Sakura said, unhappy from all the extra attention.

Sasuke called out to his dad, "Hey, old man! I'm telling you, this is the first and last time, got it?"

* * *

"So, you came to school with Sasuke and the president?" Tenten asked.

"Only because it was convenient. Uncle dragged me into it," Sakura responded.

"Convenient?! So, last night, you stayed at Sasuke's house?!" Tenten shrieked.

Sakura covered Tenten's mouth.

"Keep it down!" Sakura hushed, gesturing over to Neji, who was sitting only a couple seats away. Tenten nodded and Sakura uncovered her mouth.

"Sasuke's house?!" Tenten shrieked again as Sakura covered her mouth again.

"What? But weren't you together with Neji? Didn't you two make up?" Tenten whispered, "You were even going to a concert! How'd you end up at Sasuke's house?"

Sakura sighed, "No more talking."

Sakura walked out of the class.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked, but Sakura already had left.

Over her shoulder, Sakura shouted, "I saw the TA. He wants me to get the lesson plans from the info room."

"Why is it such a big deal for Sakura to live in her father-to-be's house?" Hinata asked curiously, "They're going to be a family, after all."

"That's what they say. But you can't forget the danger factor in that house, Sasuke. He stole Sakura's first kiss," Tenten explained, getting a little too loud.

"_He stole Sakura's first kiss."_

The words echoed in Neji's head when he finally couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed his books off his desk and stormed out of the class.

* * *

Sakura thumbed through the books on the library shelf.

"_Is it because I feel guilty? Is that why I don't want Neji to hear anything about Sasuke? I feel as I've wronged Neji," _Sakura sighed, grabbed the book from the shelf, and turned around.

Standing in front of her was Neji, his eyes red.

"Neji, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"What should I do that's better? Even though you didn't hand it to me, when I saw that confession letter, and found out me and the girl I have a crush on both like each other, do you know how happy I was?" Neji looked at Sakura straight in the eye, "But I also see the girl I like kiss another guy."

"Sasuke suddenly kissed me," Sakura defended as Neji got closer.

"At the concert, your eyes could only see him. It was like I didn't exist. Wasn't that our first date?" Neji walked closer and closer to Sakura, as she backed away.

"It…it wasn't intentional," Sakura tried to defend herself.

"Why don't you ever consider my feelings?!" Neji shouted, him and Sakura only inches apart, "I'm very angry. And jealous. And hurt. It makes me feel strange. What should I do? Nice guys also get fed up."

Sakura could feel her breaths shorten and her books fell to the ground.

"_I still remember the first time I saw Neji,"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

_A girl with thick heavy glasses dropped her books on the staircase, just as Neji was coming up them. He rushed over and began to help pick up the books. Sakura was climbing down the stairs when she noticed the two of them. Neji's and Sakura's eyes met and he smiled at her. Sakura could feel her heart flutter._

* * *

"_From my very first impression of Neji, I've thought of him as a gentle person. And because of that, I started to like him," _Sakura remembered.

* * *

Tenten sighed and stepped back into the classroom.

"Hinata, Sakura went to the library/info room. What's taking so long?" Tenten asked impatiently and worriedly.

"Judging from Neji's expression earlier, do you think he would have gone after her?" Hinata suggested.

"Hinata, you're so smart. I hadn't even thought of that," Tenten praised, "But if that's true, Neji will have his own way of doing things."

Suddenly, a dark aura filled the room.

"Why do I suddenly feel negative energy?" Tenten asked, a little scared.

"There's a very problematic person here," Hinata slowly hinted.

Sasuke jumped down from the desk he was standing on.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

* * *

Sakura ran down the library hallway when Neji pulled her into a column, his grip tight.

"You should like me too, right?" he asked.

"_This isn't right. He's supposed to be gentle,"_ Sakura thought.

"Please don't look like that," Sakura was breathing hard, "You look scary like that. You aren't the Neji I know. You aren't the type to…"

"Who do you think I am? If you don't know, don't speak. Don't use what you think and put it onto me," Angrily, Neji leaned in and Sakura shut her eyes, terribly frightened.

Neji stopped and pulled back when he heard a voice call out, "Hyuuga Neji."


	15. Chapter 15

_Last chapter:_

"_Who do you think I am? If you don't know, don't speak. Don't use what you think and put it onto me," Angrily, Neji leaned in and Sakura shut her eyes, terribly frightened._

_Neji stopped and pulled back when he heard a voice call out, "Hyuuga Neji."_

* * *

Sakura breathed out, was it a sigh of relief?

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

Neji released Sakura.

"If you want to do something clandestine, at least find a secretive place to do it," Sasuke said, "Otherwise, disapproving people will sabotage your plans, right?"

Neji and Sasuke glared at each other intensely, when Tenten and Hinata ran in.

Finally, Tenten said, "People, can you please relax?"

"Are they going to fight?" Hinata whispered worriedly.

Neji turned and began to walk towards Sasuke, their eyes heated with anger, like a flame. Instead of a fight breaking out, like expected, Neji simply pushed past Sasuke, their shoulders ramming into each other along the way. Tenten turned her head and bit her lip. She watched as Neji walked down the stairs.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, standing where Neji was previously.

"I put your lunch in the classroom. Dad made it himself," Sasuke told her.

Sakura was still breathing hard.

"Are you listening?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Sakura turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sakura ran out to the park, and leaned on the picnic table, panting. Tenten and Hinata ran up to her.

"We weren't trying to interrupt you two," Tenten apologized.

"But we caved under Sasuke's intimidation and we could only let him go," Hinata added.

"But we'll find another way for you and Neji to finish whatever," Tenten suggested.

"It's not that. On the contrary, I was relieved. I don't know why Neji changed into someone so scary. I told him he wasn't who I thought he was, and he got so angry at me. It feels like I can't find what I liked about him anymore. So…when Sasuke appeared, I let out a sigh of relief," Sakura released her feelings out to Tenten and Hinata.

"Sakura…you haven't..." Hinata started.

"Wait," Tenten cut in and walked up to Sakura, "Sakura, do you know what you told Neji before was very wrong? Don't you know what dating is? In dating, Neji is just like you. He doesn't know what you're thinking, either. And in the end, what did he get? People like you are confusing and irresponsible! You only hurt the other person! I really feel stupid, trying my best to help you. Good-bye!"

Angrily, and teary-eyed, Tenten started to run away from Sakura and Hinata.

"Tenten!" Hinata cried out, but Tenten ignored her, wiped her tears with her sleeve and kept running.

* * *

Neji glared at the court.

"What's wrong with?"

"He looks really scary."

"I don't know what's bugging him either."

His basketball teammates chatted worriedly about their captain, who looked extremely pissed off.

"He was just yelling at the late players."

"He shouldn't bring his personal feelings in here."

Neji's grip tightened on the towel he was holding.

"Do you think it's a girl problem?"

Sasuke stepped into the gym, glanced at the balcony where the frightened team was standing, and back at Neji, who was alone in the middle of the court.

Walking up to Neji, he said, "Hey, do you have something to say to me?"

Neji didn't respond and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Your personality is horrible. Feeling inept and then taking it out on everybody. And if you stay this stressed, you'll definitely go bald. Since Sakura isn't here, you can drop the 'gentle Neji' act and it won't matter," Sasuke provoked Neji.

"What'd you say?" Neji turned to face Sasuke.

"I said…drop the act," Sasuke smirked.

Angrily, Neji pushed Sasuke and slammed a fist into his cheek. Sasuke fell to the ground and blood dripped from his mouth.

"What's going on?!" the team rushed down the stairs.

Sasuke smirked and stood up.

"Why didn't you duck?! I really punched you!" Neji said, his eyes burning.

"No reason," Sasuke said cockily, "I just wanted to see you mad."

Neji's eyes flared, "Do you think I'm stupid?! Showing up suddenly; stopping us from doing anything. If it weren't for you, I would've succeeded! You're a plague. What right do you have to be her brother?! What a joke. And what right do you have to call me by my name as if we're friends?"

"The fact that I like you," Sasuke mocked.

"Bastard!" Neji punched Sasuke again.

He kicked Sasuke against the basketball hoop and threw him to the floor. Sasuke made no attempt to defend himself or stop Neji.

Sasuke rolled to the center of the court and sat up slightly.

"Your face, when angry, has a lot more character," Sasuke said, still smirking.

Neji charged at Sasuke and raised his fist. He swung at Sasuke but stopped, his fist centimeters from Sasuke's face. The team came down the stairs and onto the court.

"Do you feel more relaxed now? I won't apologize to you, because I don't feel I did anything wrong," Sasuke coolly stood up and walked out of the gym.

Neji looked down at the gym floor.

* * *

Sakura sat, gently swinging on the swing set. She put her head down in her lap, and started to cry, angry at herself for the mess she had gotten into.

"_Even Tenten doesn't care anymore…"_ she thought.

* * *

Sasuke flung himself onto the couch, relaxing back lazily.

"Sasuke, you're home? Come on, give me your jacket. I'll hang it up," Fugaku said, walking to Sasuke, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

Sasuke suddenly became alert, "Huh? She didn't come home?"

"No," Fugaku shook his head, "I thought she was with you."

* * *

Sasuke slowly biked out to where the swing set was, when he saw Sakura.

Getting off his bike, he said, "I was just wondering what kind of person would sit alone on a swing crying. I never expected that person to be my sister."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's handsome face, lit up by the moonlight. He tilted his head at her.

"_Why is he here?"_ Sakura thought.

"Why are you still crying?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not crying," Sakura protested, her voice sounding congested from her tears.

"Without a doubt, you're crying," Sasuke disagreed.

"I'm not crying."

"You're crying."

"Not crying."

"Is it related to me?" Sasuke asked.

"No. It's my own problem. Why did I change into this? While I wanted to protect myself, I ended up hurting others. I'm really selfish. I hid the bad parts of myself well. Did I know how bad I really was?" Sakura said.

"And now? How are you going to restore their faith in you? Your friends really care about you," Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head, "They hate me more."

"So my sister actually has an IQ of 0. No one expresses such honesty to someone they don't care about. Those things are often truest, and expressed for your own benefit. Because they trust you to understand," Sasuke said.

"_My emotions have mysteriously calmed down," _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, you didn't come here to just take me home, did you?" Sakura asked.

"What a joke. Am I that bored?" Sasuke got on his bike, "I'm hungry. Let's go home. Get on."

Sakura climbed onto the bike and held onto Sasuke.

"_Moments ago, I felt so lonely but now I feel so warm,"_ Sakura thought happily, not yet understanding why she felt this sudden warmth.

Sasuke laughed as they rode on, "Heavy! How much do you weigh?"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Sakura joked, and let out a small scream as he jerked and jumped a ramp.

Sasuke stopped and smirked, "If you don't want to die, you better hold on to me."

Sakura held on tighter as Sasuke swerved in and out, letting the wind blow around them. Biking faster and faster, Sasuke suddenly stopped. A car swerved and the bike clattered and spun out to the side, with neither of them on it.

Sasuke and Sakura both lay on the ground, side by side, in the middle of the street, breathing hard.

Suprisingly, Sakura laughed, "Why is that every time I'm with you, it's so dangerous?"

"I can't stop danger from happening, but I can protect you. Then, you won't even be aware of the real danger," and with that, Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura and kissed her passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: You guys, Ive decided to cancel this fanfiction. Im sorry. Thank you to all those reviewers that have supported me all the way this far.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Please dont tell me Im a good writer. See, I mentioned in the summary and in some earlier chapters that this fanfiction is based off a TV series called Devil Beside You. Which is why my pen name is Devil Beside You. Obviously, I had to watch the show and write and I switched the characters into Naruto and had to write the story out, obviously since you cant see it. I thought it was a great series so I decided to write a fanfiction using most of the dialogue and plot line from the show for all those people that havent seen it. And secondly, this fanfiction is going to be very long. Its already 15 chapters and the plot is not nearly halfway over. I dont know if you all want to continue reading this far. It took one review to break my heart.

* * *

NutBuster says: Uhh, no offense and I know you've stated that The Devil Beside You is not yours but, it seems as if you're following the story exactly. Don't you think it's a bit like plagarism?

Not only are you just changing the names of the characters, but what I recall from the manga/drama, your wording is eerily similar. And so are the situations. Did you intend to just change the characters to fit the Naruto universe?

I hope you deviate from the drama/manga soon. Change situations around. Have a plot twist not featured in the original drama/manga. Or take this fic down soon.

There was a time when I read a wonderful story, and when I looked for it, the author stated that it was taken it down. Do you want to know why? It was because that person used an existing manga and just changed the names of the characters and wrote it as her/his own. And I did not realize it until I read the manga, which was very saddening.

It's okay if you use the plot, but please don't use everything nearly word for word. Or just change the names around. Because it's not original at all, even for a fanfiction.

Please take it into consideration.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: People, you will start to love Neji again. Trust me. He was just really angry and hurt earlier. Thank you guys so much. That made me feel better. And since you guys seem to like the story, I'll continue writing.

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Suprisingly, Sakura laughed, "Why is that every time I'm with you, it's so dangerous?"_

"_I can't stop danger from happening, but I can protect you. Then, you won't even be aware of the real danger," and with that, Sasuke rolled on top of Sakura and kissed her passionately._

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed Sasuke back, with twice as much force.

"_I never thought being with the devil would feel like this,"_ Sakura thought.

* * *

Hinata ran up to Tenten, who was sighing, her hair a mess, and her eyes puffy, obvious that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Hinata cried out.

"What's wrong? What's the rush?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Sakura just called Neji out of the classroom to talk, and it doesn't look like any simple conversation," Hinata explained quickly.

"What?!" Tenten shouted.

They both quickly ran into the school building.

* * *

"What do you want to say?" Neji asked, a little bit impatiently.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I'm an inconsiderate girl."

Tenten and Hinata ran up to the stairs and watched the two.

"_Tenten was right, what I did was wrong,"_ Sakura thought.

"I can't continue to go out with you. Or continue liking you," Sakura said, finally.

Hinata's and Tenten'smouths dropped open.

Sakura looked down, "Its all my fault. I never should have told you I liked you. I shouldn't randomly fling my emotions out. If we continue on like this, the way we are now, I'll only cause you more pain. I'm sorry. I like someone else."

Neji looked up, his pale beautiful eyes full of hurt.

"I like Sasuke," Sakura said.

"She's so brave," Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized again.

Neji exhaled and walked past Sakura. Then, he stopped walking.

He gave a small smile, "It doesn't matter. It's okay. After all, I don't like you at all," he lied, so she wouldn't feel guilty.

A silent tear slid down Sakura's face. Tenten's eyes widened, understanding what Neji had just done.

* * *

Neji walked sadly down the hallway.

"Neji!" Tenten called after him.

He turned around. Tenten looked at the honest and sincere expression on her face.

"_He really still is a good guy after all,"_ Tenten thought.

Understandingly, Neji slowly turned back around and began walking again. Tenten grinned.

* * *

Neji ran through the rain, sprinting as fast as he could. His feet pounded against the floor and he slowed down and stopped at the outdoor basketball court, panting and out of breath, now able to freely express his pain.

He remembered Sakura's loud outburst from before.

"_I've liked you for a long time!"_

Neji could still see her fluttering eyes, twinkling and sparkling, from the time when he saw her looking for a "four-leaf clover".

He sank to his knees and put his hands on the ground to support himself, head facing down. Tenten walked up to him.

"Need an umbrella?" she asked, standing underneath of her green Asian-styled umbrella.

"Need an umbrella?" she asked again, louder.

Neji looked up.

"Or…do you want to sit in the rain a little longer, so people can't tell if its rain or tears on your face?" she asked.

"You're mocking me," Neji said.

"Why would I mock someone who I think is cool and good-looking?" Tenten replied honestly.

Neji stood up and started walking.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Tenten shouted through the wind.

Neji stopped.

"Comfort, sympathy, or even teasing, I don't want to hear it," he replied.

"Who said what I wanted to say was comfort, sympathy, or teasing? I only have one thing to say…" Tenten gathered all of her courage, "Please go out with me."

Neji's heart jolted. He turned and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, her hair blowing from the wind and rain. He snapped back to reality.

"How is it possible that one rainfall can wash away the shadows and memories?" he pointed to his heart, "And why would you want to go out with someone who carries another person's shadow?"

Tenten flung her umbrella back and ran to Neji.

"Is it possible like this?" she asked.

Tenten ran up to Neji and pressed her lips against his. Just as quickly as it had happened, Tenten detached herself from Neji and ran off into the rain, as Neji stood there, shocked, rain streaming down his face and running into his hair.

* * *

Neji sat at his desk, twirling his pen and staring out the window. He dropped his pen and touched his lips, still tingling from the feeling that Tenten had left on them earlier that day.

* * *

A motorcycle pulled up in front of Sakura as she stood on the side of the street. Sasuke turned up to look at her, half his face covered from his shiny blue helmet.

"About yesterday, thank you," Sakura said.

"No need," Sasuke smirked, "Dear sister, climb aboard."

"I don't have a helmet," she said, confused.

Sasuke chuckled and pointed behind him. She looked back and saw his black sports car, Naruto and Shino on one side, Kiba and Zaku on the other.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke had already sped away. The boys smirked and Naruto and Shino grabbed her arms and took her to the car.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Even a 32B can still be transformed," Naruto said, smirking.

* * *

They whirled Sakura around on a spinning chair in their hangout, the boys flipping through several fashion magazines. Kiba examined her face. Naruto pointed to one outfit and Shino shook his head. Zaku watched all of this and sighed at their lack of progress.

Excitedly, Naruto jumped up and showed Kiba a magazine picture. Kiba nodded and Shino plopped Sakura down onto another chair.

Experimenting, he crossed one of her legs over the other, placed a hand on top of her knee, and the other on top of that hand. Naruto spun her chair while she held her position.

Kiba quickly grabbed her and put a book on top of her head as she walked, trying to balance. Zaku rolled his eyes as Kiba and Naruto tossed measuring tapes, shirts, shoes, skirts, and cloth back and forth, not able to choose.

Sakura finally came out of the closet wearing a yellow, off-the-shoulder top, a blue denim mini skirt, black leggings and some simple high heels. Her long hair tossed over her shoulder, it was a casual but cute look.

The boys shook their heads and started all over again.

She tried on several outfits, when finally they decided on one outfit. They high-fived and congratulated each other.

"Honestly, why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked.

Zaku chuckled, in a friendly way, "We haven't had this much fun in ages. After Kin, we haven't been able to display our talent."

"Now, all Kin cares about is her Prince Sasuke," Kiba said.

Zaku's eyes turned cold and they began to look red and watery.

"Now, she doesn't even look at us," Kiba finished.

Sakura sighed and glanced over at Zaku, noticing his sudden change in attitude. Zaku looked away and walked over to the doorway.

"You're here already?" Zaku asked Sasuke, who just appeared.

Sasuke nodded and peered around Zaku, strangely curious. He noticed Sakura in the modeling chair and the boys around her. He walked over.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked.

"We were just having fun. Now we'll get down to business," Naruto said, grinning widely.

Sasuke's eyes hardened and Sakura stood up.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked, confused and a little scared.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino smirked.

* * *

Zaku picked up the new suit and held it up in the air.

"Sasuke, yours," he gestured to the outfit.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Naruto announced in a booming voice, eyes shining with excitement, "Please welcome our main attraction."

He began to clap and moved out of the way to show Sakura and Sasuke at the top of the stairs. The gang began to clap excitedly and cheer.

Kin stared angrily from the doorway.

Sasuke's eyes softened and turned to Sakura, "Your mom is here. Tonight is our first time meeting as a family."

Sakura was shocked by Sasuke's genuine concern and sincerity.

"My dad made reservations at a Japanese restaurant," Sasuke said.

He looked down at Sakura. Half of her hair was tied up gently and her bangs lied lightly on the side of her face. Her beautiful long pink hair was softly curled and rested on her shoulder.

She wore a simple black dress, stopping around knee length. The straps were simple and covering her shoulders was a beautiful white shawl, a plain yet elegant look.

"We're not goofing off majoring in Practical Arts," Naruto said seriously, "We're best at packaging lousy products into beautiful masterpieces. So even though you're only a 32B, we could still help you."

Naruto's eyes shone with amusement. Sasuke smirked.

"_From what I can tell, there's nothing to be happy about. But these total bad boys actually do have some talent," _Sakura thought.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, starting to walk down the steps.

Shino cut him off and brought Sakura down the staircase and put her arm in his.

"Sasuke, shame on you," Naruto teased, "Even though you're siblings, you still need to be a gentleman."

Kin exhaled furiously and turned away, unable to see her precious Sasuke with that filthy pink-haired bitch.

Sasuke smiled, obviously happy to have his cherry blossom with him and Sakura couldn't help but grin shyly.

* * *

Fugaku stared at Mikoto, smiling. Mikoto blushed.

"Stop staring," she whispered.

"To your beautiful eyes," he said, holding up a glass, preparing a toast.

Sakura forced a smile and Sasuke, once again, looked away in disgust.

"You're too much," Mikoto said, happily.

"Cheers to our future," Fugaku said.

Mikoto raised her glass and clinked it with his when Sasuke began to cough. They stopped.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"You're old. Stop it with the whole young-boy-love-struck act," Sasuke remarked, disgusted with his dad.

Fugaku looked down, sadly. Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Uncle is being romantic," she said, trying not to make her stepdad-to-be cry.

Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, it's so wonderful having such a sweet daughter like Sakura," Fugaku said, looking up again happily.

"A toast for your happiness!" Sakura said encouragingly, holding up her glass.

She looked over at Sasuke who was still eating, ignoring the family.

"Be a little cooperative, will you?" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke looked up uncaringly, "So fake."

"Come on!" Sakura kicked him.

Annoyed, he picked up his glass and forced a smile.

"_Jeez, she kicks harder than I thought,"_ Sasuke thought, wincing a little bit.

As they all raised their glasses together, a camera snapped an image from afar.

"Cheers!" they chanted, excluding Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, drank the tea, and began eating again.

As Sakura watched Sasuke devour the plate of tomatoes, she thought, _"I knew tonight was going to be a disaster."_

A mysterious figure walked away from the restaurant, her black leather boots clinking on the ground, and in her hand, was a camera.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: So…later on in the story well, duh there's gonna be more conflicts. It's called a DRAMA there's going to be a pairing with Sakura. So would you guys rather Sakura x Kakashi? Or Sakura x Shikamaru? If you pick Kakashi, than do you guys like Kakashi x Anko or Kakashi x Kurenai? And…if you choose Sakura x Shikamaru, you'll see Ino in the story. If not, I really don't know where to put her in. And I've decided to edit the plot later on in the story to include some Naruto x Hinata for you all. Oh yeah, I'm going to try to add the specific thanks to all my reviewers either in this chapter or the next. It'll be soon. Thank you guys! And by the way, I'm not sure if that's Kin's real last name. I'll try to update more often!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_A mysterious figure walked away from the restaurant, her black leather boots clinking on the ground, and in her hand, was a camera. _

* * *

The bell rung and the sensei started to speak.

"Let's begin. Use the information to complete writing your report. Please feel free to ask any question. Turn on your computers and you may begin," the teacher instructed.

Everyone reached to turn on their screen. However, what appeared on the screen was something shocking to all.

**Extra Extra: Great news for Konoha College's campus!!**

Displayed, was a picture of Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku, clinking their glasses together at the restaurant.

"What's this?" a student said out loud to the person sitting next to him.

"No wonder they've been so close lately. Read this," the kid gestured to the screen.

**Principal remarries! Prince of Seduction, Sasuke, with his new mother and sister!**

**-Story by Tsuchi Kin**

Students all around began to laugh, gossip, and whisper about the article displayed on the screen.

Tenten stared at the picture in disbelief.

"_Who the hell does this Kin person think she is?!" _Tenten thought angrily.

She slowly looked over at Sakura, whose head was resting in her arms.

"Umm..Sakura, have you seen this?" Tenten asked slowly.

Sakura gently lifted her head and looked up at Tenten's computer screen.

Her eyes widened and she shot up.

"What is that doing there?!" she shouted.

"Hey! Why are you shouting in class?" the teacher scolded.

He looked up at Sakura and noticed the resemblance between her and the picture. He gestured to the computer screen.

"Is this you?" he asked.

Sakura looked down.

"Your mom is in this picture. She's pretty young. They make a good couple," he commented.

"Teacher…" Sakura groaned, asking him to stop.

"You must have been spied on!" Hinata whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura's head shot up.

"Sensei, I'm leaving. I'll turn in the homework later," Sakura quickly sped out of the room.

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs and through the hallways, ignoring all the pointing fingers and many remarks of, "Hey! Look! That's Sakura! The one in the picture!"

She flung the door open to the Journalism room.

"I'm looking for freshman journalism major, Tsuchi Kin," Sakura stated boldly.

The spoken girl turned around, a fierce look in her eyes, with a glare that could match Sakura's.

Kin smirked, "You."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her glare intensified.

"_It's her,"_ Sakura thought, shocked, remembering Kin as the girl who tried to burn her hair.

Immediately, sensing a dark aura in the room from the two girls, the remaining students in the class fled, leaving only Kin and Sakura.

Kin crossed her arms confidently and her smirk grew wider, "Your comments are welcome."

"Is there anything wrong with that Extra Extra that I posted?" Kin feigned innocence.

"That's my personal life and I feel that you have neither business nor the right to post that on the campus e-news," Sakura said, just as confident.

Walking towards Sakura, Kin stated, "Actually, I disagree with that statement."

When she was face to face with Sakura, Kin smirked again, "Don't think no one knows what you're thinking. Listen up, I want to stir things around and let the whole school know that you and Prince are…."

Kin trailed off before adding emphasis on her next three words, "…sister and brother."

Kin's words struck Sakura like a bullet.

"_She does know what I'm thinking," _Sakura thought.

"I never even would have **guessed** that you were to become siblings. Now, you can't play any tricks," Kin smiled, now winning the battle.

"But…" Sakura protested, "what you're doing is a total abuse of your power!"

Kin nodded haughtily when Zaku burst through the door.

"Kin," he said, out of breath, "Sasuke wants to see you in the school café, now."

"Prince wants me. I've got to go," Kin spoke, "Bye-bye now, big sister."

"_Bye-bye now, big sister."_

Kin's words rang through Sakura's head as the dark-haired girl pushed past Sakura as Zaku followed.

"_How dare she. The way she said it. So cruel. So taunting. She's….she's a witch!"_ Sakura thought angrily.

* * *

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked Kin, obviously pissed.

Right then, Tenten and Hinata walked through the door, stopping at a distance when they saw the group.

"So she is the person that posted the e-news about Sakura." Hinata whispered.

Tenten looked at Hinata, surprised, and turned her head back to the conversation taking place.

"Why are you asking?" Kin asked, hurt.

"So they know each other," Tenten whispered back.

"I'm asking you why you did it," Sasuke retorted.

Kin blinked back tears.

"Prince, don't you know that you're very popular?" Kin said in defense.

"Don't call me Prince," Sasuke interrupted, in a way that said, _"You're not worthy to even call me that."_

"That article will stop fans from harassing your sister. They might've bullied her. And no matter what I do, you should always know, I do it for you," Kin said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't like your methods, nor do I agree with them. So whatever your excuse may be, I really don't care. This thing has pissed me off," Sasuke said indifferently.

"I know I'm stupid. The things I do for you don't make you happy," Kin stated.

Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"But if you want me to stop caring for you, that's something I can't do!" Kin protested fiercely.

The situation was so tense that you could have cut the tension with a knife. Zaku burst into the conversation.

"Hey, I got us super-sized fries. Let's eat," Zaku tried to change the subject, sitting down with the food.

He popped a fry into his mouth.

"Kin, we recently joined the basketball team," Zaku said.

Her eyes still on Sasuke, she responded, "I know."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, will you come and watch us play?" Zaku tried again.

"Of course," Kin turned her eyes to Zaku, her voice cold, "I'm the new basketball team manager."

"Prince, at the basketball team, I'll continue to take good care of you," her voice switching from as cold as ice to as sweet as honey, false and sticky.

Sasuke, annoyed and angry, turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

"_Even though what Kin did was wrong, she was still right. Sasuke and I are about to become siblings. What should I do? I can't even tell the person I like that I like him," _she stared out one of the classroom windows_, "The sky looks gray. I wonder if it's about to rain. I wish it would rain, so the rain could wash away all my frustrations."_

* * *

"This has got to be the most major crisis in Sakura's love life, ever!" Tenten said worriedly, "We have to help her, let's go to her house."

Hinata walked alongside Tenten, both holding up umbrellas in the pouring rain.

"That evil woman, I think she took the job only to make Sakura angry," Hinata observed.

Suddenly, they both noticed a drenched Sakura, without an umbrella, trying to shield herself from the rain. Quickly, Tenten and Hinata ran over.

Tenten thrust her umbrella at Sakura, who quickly grabbed it and dove underneath it, cold and shivering from the rain. She glanced at Tenten, who was now exposed to the cold.

Sakura began to protest but Tenten silenced her with a look saying_, "You need it more than I do. Don't worry about me."_

Tenten quickly gestured to the nearby phone booths and after a silent argument, Sakura finally gave in and took the umbrella. After Sakura began to walk with Hinata, Tenten smiled and ran into the nearest phone booth.

She shut the door and sighed, glad to be out of the rain. Tenten shivered and turned to face the beautiful pale eyes of a Hyuuga.

She turned her gaze back away from Neji and a silence filled the booth.

"The…" they both started at the same time.

Neji really looked at Tenten, whose hair was undone out of her usual two buns. Her hair fell past her shoulders, long and curly.

"Please go ahead," Neji stated politely.

"No, you can go first," Tenten responded.

"I don't want to lie to you, but honestly I don't know what I can say that won't hurt you," Neji started off.

Tenten could feel her heart ache.

"It's okay. I understand. Actually, the more I thought about it, the stranger it became. Why would I do something like that? I was a bit…out of it," Tenten said.

Tenten began to sneeze, when Neji realized how cold she was. He grabbed her hand and began to gently warm them with his.

"Rub your hands together and put them onto your face, it helps with the cold," Neji said, demonstrating with his own hands.

Tenten began to rub her hands and gently placed them on her face. She smiled as she felt the subtle warmth.

They awkwardly gazed around the phone booth when they noticed how small it was and how closely together they were.

They heard a knock on the door and Neji opened it.

"Excuse me, I need to make a phone call," a man said, holding an umbrella.

"Okay, hold on one second," Neji responded, closing the door again.

"Where do you need to go?" Neji asked Tenten.

Tenten looked around and pointed through the glass, "There's a subway station over there."

Neji nodded, "I'll take you over there."

He took his jacket off and raised it above both of their heads. Nudging the door open, they ran out together, his jacket sheltering them both.

Finally reaching the station, he removed that jacket.

"Keep this," Neji offered, holding the jacket out.

"No, it's okay!" Tenten protested.

"Keep it. The rain won't be clearing anytime soon," he stated.

Slowly, Tenten held on to the jacket Neji held out for her. Giving him a nod of thanks, Tenten turned and walked down the stairs, Neji watching her.

He started to walk away when he heard a cry of, "Neji!"

Neji stopped walking. He turned around to see Tenten at the top of the stairs again.

"Is it really impossible?" Tenten asked, referring back to their conversation not too long ago, "I know it will take time for you to move on about Sakura, and I know you can't forget her so soon, but there are other factors, too. Can't we create our own memories also?"

She paused, "I'll make a bet with you."

Neji's eyes widened. She walked up next to him, off of the staircase.

"If the next person we see carries a red umbrella," she started, "then we'll go on a date."

"I don't think that would be fair to you," Neji said.

"If I don't ever get a chance, then that will be the thing unfair to me," Tenten argued.

"Red umbrella, we go on a date," she repeated.

Tenten turned around when she heard a pair of shoes clinking against the cold stone floor. It was someone coming up the stairs. Neji's eyes also redirected to the sound. They both gazed to where the umbrella was.

Tenten's heart fell when she saw it was a black and white checkered umbrella.

"So that's it. Bye," Tenten said, disheartened.

She turned to walk, when Neji called her name, "Tenten."

"It's only fair if I'm given a chance, too," Neji said.

Tenten blinked, not yet understanding.

"Same deal, red umbrella, we go on a date," Neji re-stated her proposition.

Now it was Tenten's turn to widen her eyes. He smiled and she returned it with a full grin. They both turned again when they noticed someone walking up the stairs, umbrella in hand.


	20. apology

Sorry, you guys. This isn't a chapter. I think I've lost all inspiration to continue this story. Which is why I haven't updated in over a year. I probably should have told you this earlier. I'm really sorry, everyone. I want to thank everyone that has read and supported my story. If you want to know what happens for the rest of the story, I recommend watching Devil Beside You, a Taiwanese drama on which this story was based. It's a fantastic story line. I sincerely apologize and once again, thank you all.


	21. Chapter 21

You can find the drama on YouTube. Just search "Devil Beside You Episode 1" or something along those lines. Usually, the episodes are uploaded by other YouTubers. 


End file.
